O Outro Lado da Vida
by Brandy-dono
Summary: Lorde Inuyasha está em apuros: não só é alvo da ganância de outros três Reinos, como acabou de cair na armadilha mais perigosa de todas - apaixonou-se. Previsivel? Talvez não para alguém cegado de amor.
1. Prólogo

**O Outro Lado da Vida**

_Prólogo_

_Iniciado em: 28/10/2004_

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Sentiu seus cabelos negros, encharcados pela chuva, serem entesados cruelmente por severas mãos, fazendo-a colidir brutalmente com o chão. Respirou fundo, afogando a vontade de chorar, enquanto sentia a pele de suas costas ser rasgada e a sua carne violada pela lâmina imbatível do guerreiro. O sangue quente escurecia a coloração da sua roupa, manchando sua pele pálida e sugando a vida em seu pobre corpo.

A espada ia cada vez mais fundo, impassível contra a indefesa dama, libertando o grito pavoroso e agudo preso em sua garganta há tanto tempo. Seu apelo ecoou pela floresta, irritando as árvores sonolentas, que balançavam no ritmo do vento, dançando em uma melodia muda.

Suas mãos traíram-na no momento em que mais precisou delas, cansadas demais para suportar o peso do seu ferido corpo. Invalidada, enterrou seu rosto de traços juvenis e delicados na terra, escondendo sua dor e agonia do jovem rapaz que a maculava tão petulantemente. Novamente, sentiu seus fios escuros sendo suspensos pelas vigorosas mãos do guerreiro, descobrindo seu rosto da terra úmida apenas para soterrá-lo impiedosamente mais uma vez.

Sua energia já não mais suplantava o medo, perdendo-se em sua própria fraqueza, nublando os olhos aflitos da moça.

"Perdão," pediu o causador do seu sofrimento, em um tom que soou viperino.

Retomou seu brio, antes esmagado pela sua débil fraqueza, e espantou sua fobia ao gozar do prazer de inalar novamente, replicando presunçosamente com sua afônica voz:

"Pro inferno com suas desculpas."

Bradou debilitada e abatida, escutando seu grito perder-se na sua própria intensidade. A chuva atenuou sua voz, despedaçando-a em minúsculos ruídos inaudíveis.

Soluçou ao sentir seu corpo ser tão agressivamente dilacerado e eviscerado por pecaminosos minutos, que se estendiam miseravelmente naquela noite tempestuosa. Menosprezou-se em uma criatura pusilânime e indigente, carente da mítica piedade do guerreiro.

Lady Kikyou, indefesa e amedrontada, fechou os olhos para encontrar alivio nos braços da morte.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

_N/A: Estou tão happy! XD_

_Esse cap foi mais fácil de escrever do que eu pensava, espero que as coisas continuem assim._

_Críticas, sugestões, reclamações, elogios, tudo é bem vindo (principalmente o último XD)._

_Por hora é só o/_

_**Brandy**_


	2. Chuva traz Dor

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem.**  
.

.

.

_Capítulo 1: Chuva traz Dor_

.

.

.

--

--

--

--

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

O emissário real disparou em uma corrida frenética e desajeitada pelos largos corredores do palácio, deslizando pelo límpido assoalho. Trêmulo, batalhou para manter a correspondência úmida em suas mãos, tão concentrado no objeto que perdeu o pouco controle que tinha sob seu inepto corpo, esbarrando subitamente em uma jovem serva.

"Woow! Olhe por onde anda, Myoga!" repreendeu a criada.

"Perdão, senhorita Sango," pediu o mensageiro, sua voz embargada. "Mas não posso demorar-me."

"O quê...?" sua pergunta ecoou no ar, enquanto pequenina forma de Myoga caminhava apressadamente em direção à sala do trono.

Abriu as pesadas portas do salão com um estrondo agudo, ressoando como os pesarosos trovões eminentes naquela tempestade.

Submisso, curvou-se à frente do Rei das Terras do Leste, em sua peculiar reverencia exagerada, esbaforido.

"Meu Lorde, tenho uma mensagem para Vossa Soberania!"

Inuyasha acomodou-se preguiçosamente no seu amplo trono vermelho, lançando um fatigado olhar de viés à desairosa figura arqueada tão humildemente em sua presença.

"Bastante óbvio, vendo que você é o mensageiro," zombou, em seu costumeiro tom atrevido.

"Mas, Vossa Alteza, o Senhor não está entendendo a gravidade da situação!" emendou o servo, exacerbando-se.

"Prossiga," comandou Inuyasha, ávido pela informação.

Myoga tateou seus bolsos agitado, arrastando-se angustiadamente até seu mestre.

"Lorde Inuyasha..." pousou os tufos negros nas calejadas mãos do Rei, seus fracos dedos vibrando com o breve contato.

Inuyasha resvalou um dedo pelos macios fios, discernindo a textura quase que instintivamente.

Seus orbes vaguearam pelo salão, caçando inutilmente os contornos femininos de sua jovem senhora. Atormentado por sua própria ansiedade, provou das aflições que corroíam seu semblante irreverente, deturpando-as com irrepreensível arrogância, tão pútrida que tornava-se vulgar. Mergulhou em sua fictícia realidade, abrandando seu sofrimento com mentiras, sentindo seu contentamento esmaecer. Suas feições, antes privadas de agonia e carência traíram-no, revelando sua fraqueza e seu tormento, lados ocultos de sua apática personalidade.

Com seus sentidos invalidados, as declarações do mensageiro caíram em orelhas surdas, desfiguradas pela mágoa e pela aversão a si mesmo.

"Vossa Alteza...?" tenteou Myoga, inseguro. "Meu Lorde, está escutando a leitura da carta?"

"E se eu não estiver?" provocou, sua voz amargurada escondendo a apreensão.

O emissário não replicou, mantendo sua posição subordinada.

"Onde você encontrou os fios?" murmurou o Rei, seus olhos cada vez mais opacos.

"Eu... um guerreiro deixou-os na porta do palácio, Senhor," revelou o idoso, erguendo sua cabeça até encontrar o rosto de seu mestre. Engoliu em seco ao notar que a aparência do Rei já não era mais a mesma.

Direcionou seu olhar para os próprios pés, nervoso. Lorde Inuyasha sempre teve um aspecto feroz e altivo, suas sobrancelhas franzidas concedendo-o um receio eterno, constantemente substituído por olhares debochados. Sua língua áspera, quase sempre soez, exprimia seu mau-humor e irritação, e, por que não dizer, sua presunção. Apesar de teimoso, sua persistência superava a indolência ininterrupta, o que tornava-o um bom Rei, sempre compreensivo quando o assunto não relacionava-se a seus desejos pessoais.

Lady Kikyou, astuta e calculista, casou-se com seu Rei há dois anos atrás, a fim de estreitar laços com o Reino vizinho. Da parte de seu Mestre, aquilo era somente um acordo estratégico, importuno com suas conseqüências, guiando-o em uma vida cheia de obrigações. Sua negligencia irritava a jovem Lady, o que, posteriormente, transformou os salões do imenso castelo em um campo de batalha. Gritos e insultos, ambos destratando seu parceiro, vertendo veneno descontroladamente.

A maturidade pretensiosa de Kikyou chocava-se com a obstinada infantilidade de Inuyasha, dia após dia, mês após mês.

Silenciosa, Kikyou nutria sentimentos puros pelo hanyou e por sua descortesia, rondando o Rei e acompanhando-o em seus passeios e cavalgadas matinais. Os criados logo perceberam o interesse da Lady nos dotes físicos e psicológicos de seu Mestre, advertindo-a contra sua grosseria e insensibilidade, contudo, não persuadindo-a à ilusão.

Cansada de jogar com o Rei, Kikyou revelou sua modéstia e ternura à Inuyasha, prendendo sua atenção apenas em suas qualidades. Imaginou estar ludibriando-o com suas virtudes, apenas para expor-se a realidade mais tarde, deparando-se com um amor não correspondido.

Contudo, o Rei foi cordial e delicado, relatando seus sentimentos com palavras que acompanhavam-no em um tom harmônico. Cuidou de sua esposa com o carinho e o respeito de um amigo, algo que despertou o vasto orgulho de Kikyou, desprezando todo o afeto de Inuyasha, menosprezando sua compaixão.

Logo Kikyou fixou-se nos fatos, e passou a sentar-se ao lado do Lorde como nada mais que uma amiga, porém, aquecendo e mimando seu amor em um embalo eterno.

Myoga não havia imaginado que a morte da Lady aborreceria tanto seu Mestre. Enxergou a dor por trás de sua raiva, perdida no faiscar de seus olhos.

"Quem –"

"Não sei, Lorde Inuyasha," o mensageiro adiantou sua resposta, hesitante.

"Mande alguém procurar o corpo de Lady Kikyou," caminhou em passos largos até a porta, virando-se na direção de Myoga antes de sair da sala. "Agora!"

"Sim, Meu Lorde," obedeceu seu servo, passando pelo Rei e retirando-se do aposento, escutando um rosnar que apressou-o.

"Merda, merda, merda..." praguejou Inuyasha, as palavras saindo estridentes.

Finalmente abandonou o cômodo, irradiando ódio enquanto a notícia atingia cada um dos servos, propagando a tristeza e o sofrimento.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Certo, certo... vai dar tudo _certo_," repetia o rapaz enquanto prendia seu cabelo em um rabo desajeitado.

"Miroku-no-dana, acho que essa não é uma boa idéia," interferiu a criatura. "Nós nem ao menos sabemos lutar!"

"E quem disse que para alistar-nos no exercito precisamos saber lutar, Tanuki?" zombou Miroku, apressando seu passo ao notar os sinais de chuva. "Basta _fingir_ que sabemos."

"Mestre, por favor!" suplicou Tanuki. "Existem outros meios de se obter alimento! Além disso, ouvi falar que a comida no exercito é horrível," mentiu o youkai, balançando suas mão para representar seu nervosismo.

"Ora, isso não importa," sorriu calorosamente para seu amigo. "Estou com tanta fome que comeria qualquer coisa," adicionou.

"Por Buda," girou os olhos.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos antes de alcançar o terreno desejado. Puderam ver alguns soldados treinando sob o comando de um homem vigoroso, sentado na terra enlameada, com cabelos atados em uma trança rudimentar. Seus olhares rígidos apanharam a figura de Miroku, contrastando com o ambiente. O ex-monge estremeceu.

_Ok, talvez alistar-se no exercito do Norte não tenha sido uma boa idéia_, pensou.

Girou sobre os calcanhares, pronto para ir embora.

"Seu nome," exigiu o desconhecido.

"Miroku Houshi," tentou parecer seguro, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Suponho que deseje entrar para o exercito," fez uma pausa, virando seu rosto na direção dos soldados, usando os dedos para contar quantos avistava. "Meu nome é Bankotsu. Tem alguma experiência?" perguntou, despreocupado.

"Experiência?" sentiu o cotovelo de Tanuki enterrar-se na lateral de seu estomago, levemente. "Oh, claro, claro! Muita experiência, com certeza."

"Vejo que sim," afirmou sarcástico. "Bem, acho que não vamos encontrar nada melhor mesmo. Covardes ignorantes..." sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

"Também acho que não," Miroku sorriu orgulhosamente, piscando para seu companheiro. "Não disse, Tanuki? Não foi tão difícil, foi?"

"Hey, vá com calma Mikuro," interferiu Bankotsu.

"Miroku," corrigiu, insultado.

"Que seja," balançou uma de suas mãos, como se aquilo não importasse. "O que eu quis dizer é, _voc_ está no exercito. Seu amiguinho não me será útil."

"Mas, eu –"

"Primeira regra: não fale quando não for solicitado."

_Seu bosta_, Miroku revirou os olhos.

"Bem, acho que podemos encontrar uma armadura para você na seção '_usados'_," Bankotsu deu um sorriso sem humor.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Inuyasha, não fique nervoso," Sango mordeu seu lábio para controlar sua insegurança.

"Como posso não ficar?!" deslizou suas garras pela colcha limpa, rasgando o tecido. "Aqueles retardados nem ao menos sabem _por que_ ela morreu!"

"Talvez você devesse pensar um pouco, ao invés de ficar destruindo um quarto que eu _não_ vou arrumar," Sango fechou a porta com uma mão, enquanto pronunciava-se, mais segura dessa vez.

"Foda-se, não estou pedindo para arrumar," esfarrapou o travesseiro, sentindo algumas penas acariciarem seu rosto a medida que caiam novamente na cama.

"Lave sua boca," a criada enrugou a testa e apertou os lábios, transformando sua boca em uma fina linha úmida. "Você consegue ser mais infantil que Shippou, Inuyasha."

"Olhe como fala com seu Lorde," replicou ao passo que procurava outro objeto em que pudesse descarregar sua raiva. "E não me compare com aquela... aquela _coisa_."

"Inuyasha, o Shippou é uma boa criança. Não sei como consegue detestá-lo tanto, afinal, ele obedece todas as suas ordens, como qualquer outro criado," falou, acompanhada de um suspiro.

"Claro que sim," Sango alegrou-se ao notar que o tom depressivo havia evaporado, sendo substituído por seu usual deboche. "Os pais morreram e abandonaram o maldito aqui, sendo que ele nem consegue ficar em pé direito."

"Os pais de Shippou eram seus melhores criados, Inuyasha," percorreu o piso de madeira até atingir a cama, sentando-se ao lado do Rei. "Cuidar da criança era o mínimo que você podia fazer para honrar a memória deles."

"Servos não precisam ser honrados," resmungou, desistindo de sua busca inútil, acabando por apenas fechar seus olhos, acenando com a cabeça para mostrar que concordava com o que sua amiga dizia, mas sem realmente estar prestando atenção à suas palavras.

"... eu sei que dói... ela não iria querer vê-lo assim... tente esquecer... pare de arrebentar as coisas... todo mundo morre... entenda que... está escutando... está escutando... ESTÁ ESCUTANDO?!"

"Sim, sim, SIM!" permaneceu de olhos fechados. "Não precisa grasnar."

"Ora, seu desgraçado," sentiu algumas veias pulsarem na sua têmpora, engasgando com os insultos.

"Me deixe sozinho, Sango," pediu, soando cansado. Não parecia zangado, ou angustiado, simplesmente esgotado. Mas a criada sabia que sua fatiga não era física.

"Inuyasha, às vezes, certas coisas têm que acontecer," juntou suas sobrancelhas, mostrando-se afetado pela tristeza de seu Mestre, de seu companheiro, de seu amigo. "Elas acontecem para abrir caminho para coisas melhores, entende?"

"Não sinta pena de mim, Sango," sua voz reprimida mal saiu, presa por sua insegurança e seu medo. Arriou até que suas costas tocassem a cama desfigurada, acomodando-se nela.

"Não sinto, Inuyasha. Pare de ser teimoso e escute," mexeu-se descômoda antes de continuar. "Você não é um joguete do destino, muito menos era Kikyou. Ela morreu por uma razão, todos morremos por uma. Talvez você precisasse abrir os olhos e enxergar seus sentimentos por –"

"Eu não a amava e não amo agora, pare de tentar me convencer do contrário."

"Não estou tentando convencê-lo. Nada é por acaso e tudo tem um lado positivo, você só precisa encontrar o motivo e o conveniente, e, se quiser chorar, vá em frente, não conto para ninguém."

"Não sinto vontade de chorar," admitiu, e Sango não pode encontrar falsidade na sua resposta.

Inuyasha concentrou-se na chuva, melancólica, chorando as lágrimas que ele não derramaria, lamentando uma perda que ele se culpava por ignorar.

"Está na hora no desjejum, _Meu Rei_," a serva brincou com o último termo, preenchendo o vácuo que havia dilatado-se no quarto.

"Não goze do seu Lorde," alertou Inuyasha, sentindo sua bochechas se contraírem, dando espaço a um pequeno sorriso.

"Jamais," caçoou Sango, nunca desviando os olhos do Rei.

Inuyasha sentiu-se oprimido pela risada de sua criada. Começou a tremer, mas o frio que sentia era dentro dos ossos. Por dentro, ele estava gritando.

O Rei odiava a chuva.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Suikotsu, Genkotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu e Jakotsu," Miroku surpreendeu-se com a ousadia do último soldado, mas resolveu ignorar seu mau presságio, enquanto ouvia seu capitão apresentar os outros guerreiros.

Aquilo pareceu levar uma eternidade, e o ex-monge estava prestes a cair sob seus joelhos a qualquer momento.

_Estou com fome, estou com fome, estou com fome..._

Deram a volta pelo gigantesco campo, até que Bankotsu finalmente apresentou o último homem.

_Obstante ao fato de que eu não me lembro o nome de nenhum deles, acho que isso valeu a pena._

"E aquele?" Miroku perguntou à Bankotsu, apontando para um soldado que não havia sido apresentado.

"Ninguém ao certo sabe o nome dele," o capitão respondeu em um tom antipático. "Na verdade, ele mal lutas nas guerras contra os exércitos do Sul, do Leste e do Oeste."

"Oh. Por quê?

"Nosso Lorde não permite. Às vezes, acho que o Rei o protege," explicou. "Esse soldado age apenas como espião e, algumas vezes, até luta, mas nunca nas guerras."

"Então, quando ele luta?"

"Quando vai averiguar outros territórios, ocasionalmente ele precisa enfrentar alguns inimigos," falou impaciente. "Parece que o Rei confia mais nele do que em qualquer outro soldado."

"Garanto que deve estar enganado, Capitão," assegurou falsamente Miroku, captando trechos que evidenciavam o ciúme de Bankotsu para com o outro guerreiro.

"É, que seja," disfarçou o comandante. "Vá fazer algo útil agora," ordenou.

"Imediatamente, Senhor," assentiu Miroku, suspirando quando já estava fora do alcance de seu superior.

O mais novo soldado olhou para cima apenas para receber uma grossa camada de água no seu rosto. Demorou-se até alcançar uma cobertura por causa de sua armadura, a qual prendia grande parte de seus movimentos.

_Eu sabia que ia chover._

Seu plano para conseguir comida estava indo a pique, e Miroku contentou-se em amaldiçoar a seca na região do Norte.

_Eu odeio chuva_, resmungou quando finalmente entrou no pequeno aposento onde dormiria com seus 'companheiros', sentindo-se enojado ao inalar.

_Mofo... aaaaargh!_

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

--

--

--

--

_**N/A: Mais um cap o/**_

_**Estou muito empolgada com a fic, acho que não vou demorar muito para postar os cap's. Mas, receio que eles não serão muito maiores que esse... É só para manter o suspense xD**_

_**Obrigado aqueles que mandaram reviews, elas realmente me animam .**_

_**Até a próxima, gente o/**_

_Brandy_


	3. Caçando Inimigos

.

.

.

_Capítulo 2: Caçando Inimigos_

.

.

.

__

__

__

--

--

--

--

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Precisamos de um humano," informou Lorde Kouga enquanto sentava-se à mesa, encarando seus companheiros.

"Meu Senhor, em todo o Reino encontramos apenas youkais," Ginta retribuiu o olhar aberto de seu mestre, correndo uma de suas mãos pela mesa, sentindo algumas farpas prenderem-se em seus dedos. "Talvez o Lorde devesse trocar de mesa... com todo respeito, essa madeira é áspera e –"

"É, é, que seja," replicou Kouga, baixando seus olhos para a mesa, tentando demonstrar desinteresse. "Não podemos continuar atacando as Terras do Oeste e do Norte sem proposito algum. Temos que nos concentrar no Palácio do Leste."

Lorde Kouga, Rei das Terras do Sul, debruçou-se sobre a mesa de madeira e soprou alguns cupins para longe, sentindo-se completamente enfadado. Seu Reino estava cada vez mais pobre, sem recursos para sustentar-se. Usava roupas corroídas pelo tempo e sapatos enlameados pela terra úmida do dia anterior. Tempestades ocorriam freqüentemente naquela região, e, tinha de admitir, suas Terras eram tão ridiculamente pequenas que qualquer garoa inundava o Reino todo. Suspirou miseravelmente quando uma farpa cravou-se no seu indicador, levando o dedo à boca para puxar a lasca de madeira presa na sua carne.

"A questão é: estamos indo de mal a pior, estamos em época de seca e a única coisa que pode salvar o nosso Reino está nas mãos do nosso inimigo," ponderou Ginta, pendendo o queixo sob sua mão.

"Você quer dizer, a Shikon no Tama," completou Hakkaku, circundando a mesa na qual seus amigos sentavam-se.

"Exato," confirmou. "Se tivéssemos um humano por aqui poderíamos invadir as Terras do Leste e roubar a Shikon de Inuyasha."

"Hey, por que nós mesmos não fazemos isso?" sugeriu um dos diversos homens presentes no pequeno aposento. "Com certeza somos mais fortes que qualquer humano," finalizou orgulhoso.

"Porque, seu babaca, nós _não_ podemos se quer pisar nas Terras do Leste," rosnou Kouga, seus olhos azuis faiscando. "Talvez, se prestasse atenção no que dizemos, você não faria colocações tão estúpidas."

"Perdoe-me, Vossa Alteza, mas... por que exatamente não podemos entrar nas Terras do Leste?" a ingenuidade do rapaz irritou o Lorde.

"Por que," respondeu estridente, as palavras escapando por entre seus dentes. "Aquela Jóia 'filtra' as auras corrompidas. Se parar para olhar, só verá youkais nesse Reino."

"Mmm mmm," fez um gesto com a cabeça, mostrando que entendia. "E daí?"

Kouga fincou suas unhas na mesa, e depois, puxou-as em sua direção, arranhando a madeira podre.

"E daí que não existem pessoas com aura pura aqui, maldito ignorante. Sei que sua capacidade de raciocínio é mais ou menos igual a zero, mais se esforce um pouco e pense," pausou para analisar a expressão dos outros homens e, verificando que estavam todos prestando atenção, prosseguiu. "Sem humanos no Reino, não existem auras puras, sem auras puras não podemos invadir as Terras do Leste. Se tentarmos, vamos ser mortos pela barreira criada pela Shikon."

Todos assentiram debilmente após piscarem repetidas vezes, captando a informação.

"Ahá, então aquele Inuyasha é um covarde! Se esconde atrás daquela barreira para não ter que lutar!" comentou um soldado, algo que fez Lorde Kouga levantar-se agitado.

"Exatamente! Bastardo covarde, se ele saísse por alguns minutos do palácio, tenho certeza que poderia matá-lo facilmente," completou o Rei dos lobos.

"Isso tudo nos leva a uma mesma pergunta," começou Hakkaku. "Como entrar no Palácio do Leste?"

Os presentes se entreolharam, sem resposta. Discutiam entre si possibilidades, mas os obstáculos pareciam sobrepor-se às idéias.

Lorde Kouga esmurrou a mesa somente para receber uma camada de farpas em seu punho. Grunhiu exasperado quando algumas partes da madeira, carcomidas pelos cupins, caíram no piso, putrefatas.

_Talvez eu realmente devesse trocar de mesa..._

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Não acredito nisso," Sango murmurou enquanto caminhava. "Inuyasha vai ficar fulo..."

Claro, não era sensato privar Inuyasha de comida, principalmente no seu humor atual. _Por que Kaede teve que bancar a teimosa justamente hoje?_

"Inuyasha, a situação é a seguinte... Kaede, você sabe, a cozinheira... não, não, assim não," a criada balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, imaginando como daria a notícia à seu Mestre. "Hmmm, Inuyasha... a cozinheira recusa-se a trabalhar hoje porque diz que você é um ranheta esfomeado que só sabe reclamar de tudo que ela faz..." _não, definitivamente não_, pensou ao passo que enrolava alguns fios de seu cabelos em um dedo, ansiosa.

"Como é?!" esbravejou o Lorde com sua ressonante voz. "Ela fez o _que_?"

"Inuyasha!!" berrou a serva, depositando uma mão sobre seu peito. "Você é um cretino, quase me mata do coração!" resmungou ela, afrontando os olhares do Rei. "Por que fez isso?!"

"Nem pense em mudar de assunto," rosnou Inuyasha, juntando as sobrancelhas e curvando os lábios até formar uma careta mau-humorada.

_Ok, plano A 'Finja-se-assustada-para-desviar-o-assunto' descoberto e arruinado... Estou perdida._

"Eu _jamais_ faria isso!" defendeu-se Sango. "Você aparece do nada justa –"

"Que seja," interrompeu. "Me diga, o que aconteceu com a velha?"

"Bem, ela... eladissequenãovaitrabalharenquantovocêagircomoumdementeexingaracomidadela," falou o mais rápido que pode, olhando para o lado oposto à Inuyasha. "Já vou indo."

"Espere um maldito segundo," a voz de seu Lorde preencheu os corredores, machucando seus ouvidos.

_Plano B 'Explique-a-coisa-toda-bem-rápido-pois-assim-ele-não-entenderá-absolutamente-nada' falido._

"Quem aquela velha retardada –"

"Se você não chamasse ela de coisas como essa, teríamos algo para comer hoje à noite," contou a moça, sacudindo os braços sob sua cabeça, zangada.

"E as outras cozinheiras?! Não me diga que todas decidiram se revoltar hoje," ironizou Inuyasha, avançando na direção de Sango.

"Não, Inuyasha, existem diversas cozinheiras no palácio, o problema é que Kaede supervisionava _todas_," revelou. "Não sei se você se lembra, mas, antigamente, as melhores cozinheiras do Reino trabalhavam aqui, _mimando_ você," frisou a palavra 'mimar' antes de continuar. "Mas, sua fome descontrolada espantou as mulheres e tivemos que contratar essas, que mal sabem fritar um peixe. Kaede ajuda elas, mas Vossa Soberana Estupidez enfureceu a coitada, e agora, estamos sem cozinheira," parou por alguns segundos, antes de terminar. "É isso aí, sem cozinheira, sem comida."

"Mostre-se subordinada quando falar comigo," instigou Inuyasha, beneficiando-se de sua posição superior para destratar a jovem. "A velha cozinhava mal e eu cansei de engolir fios brancos na minha sopa. Quer saber, ela que se foda," arreganhou os dentes e ordenou. "Arrume uma nova cozinheira amanhã. Hoje, quem vai cozinhar é _voce_," vendo que Sango estava prestes a protestar, adicionou. "Sem cabelos na sopa, entendido?" ralhou, divertindo-se com o chispar irado dos olhos da criada.

"Claro, _Lorde Inuyasha_," cuspiu as últimas palavras e não esperou para ouvir a replica do Rei, mostrando suas costas à ele enquanto imaginava quanto cabelo deveria enfiar na sopa.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

_"timo... Isso é ótimo... Saímos de um período sinistro de seca para entrar em uma época de tempestades desgracenta..._ Miroku amaldiçoava sua falta de sorte enquanto virava-se de um lado para o outro na cama minúscula do abafado aposento. _Pelo menos não vou ter que treinar hoje._

Era isso que o ex-monge pensava até que escutasse o familiar ranger da porta enferrujada sendo aberta.

"Para o campo, homens! Vistam suas armaduras e peguem suas armas," anunciou Bankotsu ao entrar no quarto, sujando o assoalho com a lama de suas botas.

Miroku sentiu sua boca ficar subitamente seca enquanto encarava sua armadura ornada e fosca. Era mais provável que ele morresse com aquele pedaço de lata no corpo do que sem ele.

Logo, o chiar da porta voltou a perturbar seus ouvidos, acompanhado do estrépito das armaduras chocando-se contra o metal dos escudos. Endireitou-se na cama, expulsando um bocejo enquanto estirava seus braços, espreguiçando-se. Girou os pulsos, estalando algumas articulações ao passo que tateava os lençóis, procurando o elástico com o qual amarrava seus cabelos. Sentiu seus músculos relaxarem ao escutar o confortante crepitar da fogueira, e lacrimejou.

Notou os passos surdos ao seu redor, e abriu os olhos para encarar o quarto vazio. Levantou-se com um salto, puxando suas ceroulas até o umbigo enquanto catava suas botas embaixo da cama desarrumada.

Apesar de alguns empecilhos, vestiu a pesada armadura de ferro, arrastando a espada até o campo. Ouviu o tinido agudo das espadas encontrando-se diante da força dos soldados e apavorou-se. _Seu galinha... _Abanou a cabeça, tentando evitar as zombarias desencorajadoras que ecoavam na sua mente. _Não pode ser tão difícil._

As nuvens carregadas tingiram o céu, o frio arrepiava todos os pêlos do seu braço. Ergueu a espada com as duas mãos, ajeitando-a na bainha.

Encolhia-se cada vez que a chuva batia no seu corpo, tão forte que ardia. Andava em passos curtos por causa do peso em sua cintura, enquanto procurava... Bem, ele não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando.

"Problemas?" perguntou com tato um rapaz miúdo, escondido numa armadura gigante e em um elmo largo. Instantaneamente, lembrou-se do garoto que Bankotsu 'esquecera' de apresentar-lhe alguns dias atrás. A armadura era a mesma, adornada nas bordas com ouro e bronze, manchada pela ferrugem em alguns pontos.

"Nem perto disso," replicou, estufando o peito e erguendo a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto pintado pela vergonha.

"Sei," seu tom transbordava sarcasmo, e ele molhou os lábios antes de continuar. "Deixe eu te ajudar," ele disse, tirando a espada da bainha e colocando-a em seus estreitos ombros.

"Me chamo Miroku," apresentou-se, curioso com a aparência do soldado.

"Pode me chamar de... errr, pode me chamar de Você," Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu logo em seguida, perdendo o embaraço.

"Certo, Você," suspirou aliviado quando alcançaram a parte coberta do campo. O telhado quebrado permitia a passagem de gotículas de chuva, mas, nada é perfeito. "Cruzes, aquele Bankotsu é um retardado. O céu está caindo e ele quer que fiquemos aqui, batendo espadas uns contra os outros."

"Você deve ser novo por aqui, imagino," sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos. "Bankotsu _sempre_ faz esse tipo de coisa. Algumas vezes ele se perde no meio do próprio ego," explicou, cravando a espada no chão enquanto deslizava seus finos dedos pela armadura, afastando a poeira.

"Ele é um babaca," Miroku girou os olhos, notando que as mãos de seu amigo não tinha calos, como a maioria dos soldados tinha. Perguntou-se se ele lutava mesmo.

"Suponho que ele não tenha sido muito amigável com você," gesticulou com uma das mãos. Só então, Miroku percebeu as marcas vermelhas na pele pálida do soldado, e as quase - invisíveis cicatrizes ao longo do seu pulso. _Ok, talvez ele realmente lute. _"Não que ele seja com alguém, de qualquer forma."

"Aww, pensei que fosse especial," brincou, tentando retirar a espada fincada na terra. "Ugh..." murmurou quando a espada permaneceu firme na terra.

"Ah, deixe que eu tiro," Você apressou-se em dizer, puxando a espada com a mão esquerda, arrancando a lâmina suja da terra úmida.

"Obrigado," Miroku sorriu agradecido, colocando a espada em seu ombro, imitado o gesto de seu amigo.

"Pronto para lutar?" testou Você, desembainhando a espada de aço. _Wooow, isso deve pesar._

"Como sempre," mentiu.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"A barreira da Shikon fica mais forte a cada dia, Lorde Sesshoumaru," comentou Jacken, direcionando olhares invejosos para a pequena garota que penteava os cabelos de seu mestre.

"Entendo," declarou Sesshoumaru com os olhos fechados, aproveitando o momento em que as mãos de suas serva deslizaram por seus fios prateados, procurando por nós.

"Quando Inu no Taisho, pai de Vossa Soberania Sesshoumaru, presenteou Inuyasha com a Shikon no Tama, ela era tão fraca que poderíamos tê-la corrompido sem dificuldades," o sapo disse, com o simples objetivo de conversar com seu Lorde. "Ela ainda era frágil até que aquele hanyou se casasse com Lady Kikyou, a sacerdotisa do Reino vizinho. Foi ela, meu Lorde, com seus poderes de miko, que fortaleceu a Jóia. Devo admitir que Inuyasha agiu sabiamente ao comprometer-se com a Lady... unificou as Terras do Leste, para o prazer do pai de Kikyou, e purificou a Shikon, protegendo seu Palácio," ao terminar sua explicação, estava ao lado de seu superior, observando a jovem Rin com desconfiança.

"Não subestime minha inteligência, Jacken," replicou o Lorde, mexendo-se sobre a cadeira aveludada, analisando-se no espelho à sua frente. "Aonde quer chegar?"

"Correm rumores pelo Reino que, Lady Kikyou, foi assassinada misteriosamente há alguns dias atrás. Se os boatos forem verdadeiros, eu penso: quem irá purificar a Jóia?"

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

"Não existem outras sacerdotisas no Reino?" perguntou, parando de admirar-se no espelho para encarar seu servo.

"Pelo que eu saiba não," suspirou subitamente. "Mas não podemos ter certeza de nada já que não podemos por espiões no castelo."

"Por que não, Senhor Jacken?" interrogou Rin, criada de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai engoliu sua resposta mal-educada ao interpretar o olhar severo de seu Mestre como uma advertência.

"Porque, Senhorita Rin, a Shikon no Tama, guardada no Palácio do hanyou Inuyasha, cria uma espécie de barreira ao redor das Terras do Leste, impedindo que seres com aura corrompida adentrem o castelo," articulou o servo. "Sendo assim, não podemos enviar espiões para lá já que todos no Reino são youkais e, conseqüentemente, têm aura corrompida," alguns minutos de silêncio se seguiram antes que ele completasse. "Com exceção da senhorita."

"Hmm, estou entendendo... os youkais seriam repelidos pela Shikon, certo?" indagou curiosa, mas sem parar de ajeitar o cabelo de seu Lorde.

"Certo."

Rin expandiu seu sorriso ao ouvir as próximas palavras de Sesshoumaru.

"Sem uma sacerdotisa, a Jóia enfraquecerá... e assim, poderemos atacar as Terras do Leste, finalmente," retornou sua atenção para as pequenas mãos de sua empregada, acariciando seu cabelo ternamente. "Roubaremos a Shikon e teremos o domínio completo do Japão," concluiu.

No Oeste, o poente pintava o céu com tons alaranjados, para a alegria de Rin. Tratou de terminar com o cabelo de seu mestre logo, para que pudesse observar o crepúsculo das gigantescas janelas do Palácio, seu passatempo predileto.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"SANGOOOOOOOO!!!" as paredes repercutiam a voz do Lorde, ao passo que os criados começavam a retirar-se da aristocrática sala de jantar, abandonando Inuyasha com seus berros incensáveis.

"Estou indo, estou indo," repetia a serva, carregando um balde de água morna em cada mão.

"Que merda você colocou na minha sopa, sua lunática?!" rosnou Inuyasha, tão alto que Sango estremeceu visivelmente.

"Oh, perdão, Inuyasha," redimiu-se ela, gargalhando internamente. "Você sabe, não sou uma cozinheira muito boa... deve ter caído algo na sopa enquanto eu –"

"'Enquanto eu' porra nenhuma!" ergueu-se, empurrando a cadeira para o lado brutalmente.

_Talvez agora seja hora de começar a me preocupar..._

"Eu sou **_Lorde _**Inuyasha, não **_Inuyasha_**," começou, realçando as diferenças. "O que diabos está fazendo em pé aí? Sente aqui e coma o que você cozinhou," mandou, orgulhoso das reações que causava na criada.

_Eu sempre soube que ele não podia se transformar em youkai nesse momento... claro que eu sabia,_ enganou à si própria em pensamento, ao passo que largava os baldes no chão e dirigia-se até a cadeira jogada no chão. Levantou-a, sentando-se sobre ela em seguida.

Levou a primeira colherada à boca, provando o 'veneno' que tinha criado. Fez uma careta ao identificar os sabores, fechando os olhos como uma fútil tentativa de esquecer os ingredientes. _Blaaaaargh, mas horrível do que eu pensei._

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Então, você era monge?" perguntou Você, enquanto manejava a espada de um lado para o outro, fazendo com que ela se chocasse com a de Miroku, em uma luta tranqüila.

"Era," respondeu, nunca desviando os olhos da sua pequena 'batalha' contra Você. O peso de sua arma era um obstáculo que estava sendo facilmente derrubado. "Mas aquele voto de castidade começou a me incomodar de uma maneira que você jamais imaginaria," complementou.

"Entendo," Você mudou o movimento, girando sobre os calcanhares para surpreender Miroku pelas costas. Ele parou e, copiando o gesto de seu adversário, virou-se com a espada torcida para que colidisse com a de seu rival. "Você aprende rápido, Miroku," elogiou, recomeçando a seqüência de antes. "Esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita..." comandava as direções nas quais o novato deveria atacar.

"E você, Você?" perguntou, seguindo as instruções de seu companheiro. "O que fazia antes de vir para esse lugar?"

"Na verdade, eu sempre vivi aqui," falou, sua voz embargada.

"Sempre?" curioso, repetiu.

"Sim," as lâminas bateram-se com mais intensidade dessa vez, e Miroku percebeu que talvez estivesse abrindo uma ferida, ou algo do tipo. "Não foi uma das melhores coisas do mundo, mas, eu sobrevivi," forçou um sorriso.

"Imaginei que não fosse," acrescentou com humor.

Um silêncio sobrepôs-se a ansiedade de Miroku, mas ele guiou a situação com facilidade.

"Pronto para dar uma mexida na água?" Você sorriu através do elmo prateado.

"Como?"

"Vamos agilizar essa luta," recuou alguns passos e retirou uma segunda espada da sua cintura, a lâmina nova tinindo ao sair da bainha. Torceu ambas com um movimento do pulso, deslizando pela terra enlameada.

Sem saída, Miroku simplesmente levantou o escudo, esperando o impacto. Percebendo que ele não chegara, olhou ao redor para procurar Você. Sentiu algo frígido escorregar por suas costas, e um arrepio correu pela extensão de sua espinha.

"Devia prestar mais atenção, Houshi," disse com falsa zombação. As informações atingiram Miroku mais do que rapidamente, e ele demorou um pouco para interpretá-las. O objeto gelado correndo por suas costas logo desapareceu, e ele percebeu que era apenas a lâmina da espada do seu adversário.

_Apenas?! Essa coisa de lutar não é comigo._

"É, podia ter dito antes," replicou, tocando, com a ponta dos dedos, as costas.

"Não se preocupe, não cortei você," adiantou uma resposta, envergonhado.

Você arrumou o elmo em sua cabeça, de modo que escondesse seu rosto. Aquilo despertou a não – adormecida curiosidade de Miroku.

Mas, antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa à Você, viu as mãos de Bankotsu caírem sobre os ombros do garoto.

"O Lorde quer vê-lo," falou o Capitão. "Vá logo," exigiu, enquanto fungava, dirigindo seu olhar à Miroku. "Fez algo útil no dia, vejo."

_Diferente de você, vejo._

Seus olhos procuraram a figura delgada de seu amigo, sem sucesso. Tudo que pode captar foi um pontinho tirar um elmo prateado de sua cabeça, revelando cabelos negros. _Então você é moreno, meu amigo..._

O soldado andou em passos largos até seu Lorde, que o esperava sentado em sua ampla mesa de jantar.

"Pequeno, ficas tão melhor sem esse elmo na cabeça," ele informou, agitando-se com a presença do jovem.

"Direto ao assunto," não preocupou-se em retribuir o olhar do Rei.

"Isso foi muito grosseiro da sua parte," sorriu o Lorde, fingido insulto. "Não nos falamos desde que você foi as Terras do Leste, matar Lady Kikyou," Você deslizou as mãos pelos seus fios escuros, bloqueando a lembrança.

"O que quer dessa vez?"

"Tenho um serviço para você, pequeno," o Lorde aproximou-se do soldado, resvalando alguns dedos pela pele pálida. "Mais pessoas o acompanharão," Você fechou os olhos, nauseado. Odiava quando ele o tocava. Odiava quando ele se aproximava. Odiava.

"Como quiser, Naraku."

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

.

.

.

--

--

--

--

_**N/A: Reviews:**_

_**Ryeko-Dono**: MUITO obrigada!! Fico tããão feliz que tenha gostado tanto! /o/ Sobre esse livro, devo confessar que nunca ouvi falar XD Não me baseei em nada pra escrever essa história, é tudo uma criação da minha mente insana xD (opa, eu disse insana?! o.o)._

_Você acreditaria se eu falasse que esse parágrafo que você mencionou, foi um dos que eu mais odiei? XDD Por favor, não se mate!! Depois eu vou ser acusada de assassinato T.T xD_

_Sobre o meu vocabulário... bem, eu leio autores básicos: Meg Cabot e J.K Rowling XD A claro, e muitas fics!_

_Que bom que gostou do meu Miroku! Normalmente, ele sempre faz papel de imbecil nas fics, e, na realidade, ele é tão inteligente Ç.Ç _

_Vou AMAR receber seus comentários! Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para agradá-la nos próximos capítulos o/_

_Caso você comente de novo, deixe seu MSN! _

_Até o prox cap! o/_

_**Otaku-IY**: Se depender de mim, essa fic vai ser um sucessooooo XDD Mas, só com o seu comentário poderei chegar lá (oops, a época de eleições já acabou! O.o)_

_See ya! _

_**Dessa-chan**: Que bom que gostou! A Kagome aparece no próximo capitulo, logo no inicio /o/_

_Estou postando o mais rápido que a minha capacidade mental permite XDD Non se preocupe, os cap's não vão demorar pra sair!_

_Continue deixando review's! (acho que estou me viciando nisso o.o)_

_**Gente, se forem deixar reviews, aproveitem e deixem o MSN de vocês! Adoro conversar com meus 'fãs' XDDD**_

_**Até o próximo cap!! o/**_

_Brandy_


	4. Sangue

_Capítulo 3: Sangue_

--

--

--

--

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

As gotas resvalavam por seu rosto, maculando a pele delicada. Ao redor, vácuo. As nuvens tempestuosas encobriam o céu, trazendo a escuridão para perto de si, bloqueando seu caminho.

_Acho que preferia a seca._

No meio da obscuridade, traços de luz faiscavam com força, jorrando claridade momentânea sobre a trilha da jovem. Em seguida, o estampido de um trovão chacoalhou seu corpo, e a luz se foi novamente.

Puxou um pé com força, desprendendo-o da terra enlameada. Seus cabelos colavam-se em sua face, e com um suspiro exausto, ela empurrou-os para trás.

O solo não era firme sob seus pés. Estava lotado de poças e lama, criados pela chuva.

Mal conseguia manter os olhos azuis abertos, a água penetrava neles com força, cegando-a cada vez mais. Sentia-se nua, suas roupas encharcadas presas a seu corpo esguio transpareciam suas curvas. Com dedos delgados, descolou o tênue tecido do vestido de si, presumindo que era ele que a sufocava. Mais uma vez, os trovões cintilaram no céu negro, e ela esticou os braços, como uma tentativa imaginária de traspassar a tangível negrura. Quando a claridade se foi, pensou que tivesse perdido suas mãos naquele escuro, até que tocou algo. Agarrou o tecido áspero com desespero, atraindo o que quer que fosse aquilo para perto de si.

Chocou-se contra um corpo robusto, e braços que a envolveram com avidez, trazendo consigo o frescor da juventude. Sua respiração estava agitada, seu peito subia e descia, encontrando-se casualmente com o daquele homem. Ergueu sua cabeça, seus fios negros sendo jogado para trás pela água torrencial. Descerrou os olhos, deparando-se com cabelos longos, de uma cor que ela não pode discernir por culpa da escuridão e da chuva, que criavam um manto acromático sobre si. Encontrou olhos de um ruivo opaco que, como heras venenosas, apegavam-se a si e a rodeavam com malevolência.

Uma opressiva sensação invade seu corpo, mais forte que a dor, mais forte que o medo, maior que a consciência, imensamente cativante, especialmente quando ela viu o vermelho nas garras.

Carne contra carne, pele contra pele, friccionando em um ritmo selvagem e animal. Sujando, manchando.

Suja.

Manchada.

Vazia.

Preenchida com vazio, com maldade.

Restos, sobras.

Perversidade que corroia tudo, abandonando apenas restos, sobras. Sobras de pavor, restos de dor.

Sufocada. Machucada.

_Preciso de... Ar..._

Sangue.

Viu sangue, sentiu sangue, _respirou_ sangue.

Estupro?

Tossiu, esmagada debaixo do peso desconhecido. Gotículas cristalinas percorreram sua face pálida, deixando um rastro vermelho nas bochechas.

Não era chuva.

Não eram lágrimas.

Era _sangue_.

... Amor?

Desmaiou, esperando que ao acordar, o sofrimento tivesse acabado.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Renkotsu... Perverso demais.

Mukotsu... Nojento demais.

Genkotsu... Estranho demais.

Kyokotsu... Grande demais.

Suikotsu... Feio demais.

Sobrou apenas um animado Jakotsu acenando de sua cama, sorridente.

_**Gay** demais,_ pensou Miroku, tentando esconder a gastura aparente em seu rosto.

Bem, era isso ou o chão. O quarto era pequeno demais e não havia espaço para todos os soldados, de modo que alguns tinham que dormir na mesma cama que outros.

_O chão,_ decidiu o soldado, quando notou a expressão pervertida de Jackotsu, lambendo e mordendo o lábio inferior. _Definitivamente, o chão._

Acomodou-se inconformado no assoalho frio, grunhindo baixinho pela sua falta de sorte.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Sango, Sango, respire!!" exclamou Shippou, as pequeninas mãos da raposa correndo pelo corpo de sua amiga. "Inuyasha já vai voltar, eu tenho certeza que vai! Kaede 'tá vindo pra cá, tudo vai ficar bem!" comunicou, xingando o hanyou mentalmente. _Inuyasha, seu idiota! Olha o que fez!_

"Não, Shippou... Inuyasha... saiu do... palácio..." arfou, fechando os olhos com a intenção de controlar seu nervosismo. "Ele não está... –"

"Não se esforce, Sango!" ordenou, pulando exasperado. "Os outros já estão chegando com água pra você!"

"Obrigado, Shippou," no exato momento em que terminou a frase, dezenas de criados cercaram-na, inclusive Kaede, afobada.

"Vamos, Sango, respire fundo e beba um pouco disso" sem analisar o liquido, ingeriu-o depressa, para logo depois inalar profundamente.

"Senhorita Sango, não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que Lorde Inuyasha chegará logo," confortou Koharu e, com um aceno, Sango concordou.

Escorou um pouco mais na parede, sentindo toda aquele aflição desaparecer aos poucos. Piscou algumas vezes, cobrindo a boca com uma mão.

"Passe o balde, rápido!" pediu Kaede, pegando o balde das mãos de Miyu. "Tome Sango, bote para fora."

Sem aviso, Sango arqueou-se sobre o balde e abriu a boca, sentindo algo subir por sua garganta e atingir sua língua. Automaticamente, Sango cuspiu o que parecia ser tudo que ela havia ingerido durante o dia. Levantou a cabeça, tomando fôlego. Seus olhos não focalizavam um palmo a sua frente, então ela decidiu fechá-los.

"Isso, garota," congratulou Kaede, dando tapinhas fracos nas costas de Sango. "Muito bem."

Uma das servas surgiu na sala, encharcada. Quando localizou Sango, no meio das dezenas de criadas preocupadas, pronunciou-se:

"Sango, os guardas trouxeram Lorde Inuyasha de volta ao palácio," esperou alguns segundos até que Sango se ergue-se, seu rosto amarelado.

"Sim?"

"Ele está bem, pelo que parece... Mas trouxe alguém consigo."

Antes que a menina pudesse terminar a sentença, Sango correu em direção à entrada do castelo, pulando alguns degraus na hora de descer as escadas. Apurada, alcançou a entrada do palácio antes do que esperava, e captou, de relance, a figura de Inuyasha, debatendo-se contra os guardas, rosnando alto, praguejando, sujo pelo sangue de alguém que ela não conhecia.

"Buda não permitiria..." seu enjôo retornou com força quando sentiu o cheiro forte que prendia-se as vestes de Inuyasha.

Ao aproximar-se, conseguiu distinguir as palavras do Lorde.

"Solte ela, maldito bastardo!" intimou com ferocidade, lutando como um animal amedrontado contra as centenas de soldados que cercavam-no. "Vou estripar você, cuzão!" ameaçava e intimidava o soldado que segurava uma jovem paralisada em seus braços fortes, apertando-a contra seu corpo. "Vou estripar seu rabo, covarde!"

Prendeu a respiração ao topar com um Inuyasha de olhos vermelhos como o sangue que manchava a roupa da garota. Tentava formar as palavras, seus lábios se contorciam, a língua tocava o céu da boca, mas a voz evaporara. Massageou a garganta, pigarreando antes de apartar o soldado da jovem desacordada.

_Ciúme... Inuyasha tem ciúme_.

"Inuyasha, olhe, ela está aqui, comigo, vê?" segurou a garota contra seu pequeno corpo, nauseada com o cheiro de sua pele, de suas roupas. "Nenhum homem vai tocá-la, acalme-se..." pausou para verificar a expressão do youkai, e, notando que ele sossegou-se, continuou. "Sua fêmea está segura aqui... acorde."

Os olhos vermelhos tiveram seu brilho carnívoro substituído por um tom opaco, e fecharam-se. As garras diminuíram, tornaram-se cegas, como as de um cão. Os caninos evidentes, que transpareciam em seus lábios, encurtaram-se, ficando menos visíveis aos olhares desconhecidos. Por fim, seus olhos abriram-se, sem o antigo tom vermelho-escuro, mas sim, perdidos em um dourado-âmbar sedutor.

Estudando o ambiente a sua volta, lentamente, Inuyasha sintetizava os fatos em sua mente. Sua atenção foi roubada pelo corpo feminino nos braços de Sango, no qual ele sentiu seu cheiro.

"Kagome," sussurrou instintivamente, sem reconhecer o nome. Suas mãos correrão pela roupa imunda em seu corpo, trazendo consigo a poeira e o sangue. _Kagome..._ Repercutiu o nome diversas vezes em sua mente confusa, o ar escapando de seus pulmões a cada visão que ele tinha da garota. De seus lábios, de seu rosto, de seu corpo, de seu _sangue_.

"Vou deixar ela no seu quarto, Inuyasha," falou Sango, depois de infinitos minutos calada. "Precisamos conversar."

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

**Pinga.**

**Silêncio.**

**Pinga.**

**Silêncio.**

**Pinga.**

**Silêncio.**

**Pin –**

_Maldita goteira! _Reclamou Miroku, esgotado.

**Ronca.**

**Assovia,**

**Ronca.**

**Assovia.**

**Ronca.**

**Assovia.**

**Ron –**

_Chega! É impossível dormir desse jeito!_ Levantou-se, ouvindo o singelo 'crack' vindo de suas costas. _Awwwww!! Droga..._ Acariciou o local dolorido, sentindo todo seu corpo clamar por algum descanso.

Levantou-se, zonzo de sono, caminhando em zigue-zague até a porta enferrujada. O vento cortante batia nela, fazendo-a abrir e fechar em um movimento ritmado, seguido do seu usual rangido. _Uff!_ Com um baque surdo, caiu no chão, jogando ofensas em direção à sua perna dormente.

Persistiu em tentativas frustradas de se erguer, até que Buda resolver ser generoso e ajudá-lo a arrastar-se até as escadas de madeira, onde apoiou-se no corrimão para se levantar.

_Essa é minha maldição_, suspirou resignado.

Vergou-se sobre a janela, não ousando abri-la. Apenas observou as árvores se curvarem diante do vento, seus galhos tocando o chão. Não preocupou-se em tentar abafar um bocejo, ocupado demais pensando no que fazer.

_Talvez lá em cima tenha alguma cama extra, ou algo do tipo,_ imaginou, subindo as escadas vagarosamente, tomando cuidado com o estalo da madeira podre sob seus pés. Ao alcançar o piso superior, surpreendeu-se com o refinamento do quarto. _Bem melhor que lá embaixo, com certeza,_ confirmou em pensamento.

O lugar era arejado, e tinha um aroma agradável. Ao contrario do que pensava, Bankotsu não roncava como os outros. Murmurava coisas insensatas, mas Miroku ignorou aquilo. Passeou pelo aposento, analisando o assoalho limpo e a cama espaçosa na qual o Capitão jazia. Nas paredes, dezenas de janelas estavam cobertas por uma cortina sedosa, diferente dos panos rasgados que tampavam as vidraças quebradas do piso inferior.

Deu um passo em direção a Bankotsu, hesitante quando ele se moveu em seu sono. "Maldito Naraku... maníaco pervertido," murmurava, de olhos fechados. _Oh, acho que isso não foi muito educado... Talvez seu Lorde goste de saber o que você pensa dele._ Enquanto um plano ardiloso formava-se em sua mente, deu um sorriso maroto em direção ao Capitão adormecido.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Retomou a consciência, mas não abriu os olhos, com medo do que poderia encontrar. Gemeu, sentindo suas coxas arderem, e o órgão entre suas pernas pulsar, dolorido.

Mas suas pálpebras permaneciam fechadas.

Um muxoxo agudo deixou seus lábios, e ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Lágrimas marcavam seu rosto que, logo enrubesceu por causa do choro aflito. Procurava suavizar os soluços, de modo que se tornassem inaudíveis. Com a ponto dos dedos, tocou o peito esfolado, sentindo a pele queimar com o contato. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro macio, mordendo o tecido como uma forma de abrandar a dor.

_Travesseiro?_

Abriu os olhos azuis, cerrando-os um pouco depois por culpa da intensidade da vela ao seu lado. Examinou o quarto elegante, cheio de pinturas nas paredes. A cama larga era aconchegante, apesar dos rasgos no tecido. Suspirando aliviada, permitiu que as últimas lágrimas apavoradas deslizassem por seu rosto rubro, relaxando sobre a cama.

"É ela, Sango," sussurrou uma voz grave, estranha para os ouvidos da jovem. "Tenho certeza... eu _senti_ que era ela no momento em que entrou na fronteira," afirmou, parecendo tão seguro quanto angustiado.

"Como assim, você sentiu?!" exasperou outra voz, dessa vez, mais afinada.

"Ela me atraiu, ela... você não entenderia," suspirou derrotado. "Kagome nasceu para ser minha... minha fêmea," sentiu o ar fugir de si, não disposto a retornar. Ele sabia seu nome. Como?

_Como ele poderia?_

Horrorizada, levantou-se de súbito, sentindo a pele de suas nádegas rasgar-se, e um liquido quente escorrer até suas pernas. Outros ferimentos pareciam lacerar-se, arrebentando sua carne.

Seu alivio pareceu ser estripado de si.

Apoiou uma mão na cama, voltando a deitar-se, lentamente, para que mais ferimentos não abrissem. Finalmente percebeu porque suas coxas ardiam tanto. Toda a sua parte interna estava em carne viva, sangrando. Torpor alastrou-se por seu corpo e, de repente, ela parecia não sentir mais nada, salvo a tontura que a deixava atordoada. Tanto sangue, tanto sangue. Sem conseguir conter a náusea dentro do seu corpo, vomitou nos lençóis. Uma, duas, três vezes. Buscou ar, as mãos agarrando cor força inesperada o tecido, tremendo de tal maneira que seu corpo chacoalhava junto com sua mão, e ela convulsionava. Tossiu, encobrindo sua boca com a mão esquerda, logo coberta de sangue. Não atreveu erguer-se novamente, vendo as escorias lívidas nos seus pequenos pés. Tentou tocar um deles com os dedos da mão direita, mas, com um estalo, eles ignoraram seu comando. Mordeu os lábios inchados, cortados em algumas áreas, ao averiguar que os ossos de seus finos dedos estavam deslocados. O gosto de sangue invadiu sua boca, e ela o cuspiu de imediato. Ele estava em seus ombros, maculando a pele dilacerada, escorrendo por seus braços, gota por gota. Estava em seus joelhos arrebentados, pingando das raladuras.

Sua mente gritava, lamentava, chorava.

Suja.

Maldita.

Repulsiva.

Aos prantos ela berrava, de dor, de medo, até que sua voz enfraquecesse. Não demorou para que escutasse os passos apressados daquele que imaginava ser seu 'macho'. Manteu seus olhos abertos, embaçados pelo choro, o máximo que pode, jamais desviando o olhar do homem que se aproximava, diferente de quem ela viu naquela mesma noite, algumas horas atrás. _Os olhos... Grandes olhos vermelhos... _Encolheu-se na cama com a lembrança do toque violento, ácido, queimando, queimando... E os beijos luxuriosos, com os afiados caninos roçando na sua língua, sangrando. _Tanto sangue._

Mas suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, e sua visão turva.

Cansada.

**_Suja_**.

Quando acordasse, tomaria um banho.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

--

--

--

--

_**N/A: Aaargh! T.T**_

_**A inspiração não estava comigo quando fui escrever esse capítulo. . **_

_**Mas, resolvi publicar de qualquer jeito, já que sabia que nem todo o tempo do mundo melhoraria essas pobres linhas (suspiro).**_

_**Sei que o cap parece muito mais curto que o normal (7 páginas no Word), mas, acreditem, tem 6 páginas contadas... Bem, estamos na média, não? XD**_

_**Review's:**_

_**Mishiran: **Ahhh, não acredito que você deixou uma review numa fic MINHA!!! Você sabe que sou sua fã, né? (faz reverencia). Anyway, acho que você exagerou um pouco (gota), afinal, só tenho 6 review's T.T Adorei seu comentário!_

_Não vou te deixar esperando por muito tempo, não se preocupe! o/_

_**Nayome Isuy**: Que bom que gostou! Vou ler a sua fic para poder comparar com a minha XD Você sabe que eu não consigo enrolar, então, tadaa! A Kagome acabou de aparecer xD_

_Adeus o/_

_**Próximo cap: "A Brevidade do nosso Sossego".**_

_**Até lá o/**_

_Brandy (revoltada com o cap ¬¬ )_


	5. A Brevidade do nosso Sossego

-

-

-

_Capítulo 4: A Brevidade do nosso Sossego_

--

--

--

--

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Agora faça uma curva," esperou até que Rin desenhasse a letra e, vendo que ela conseguiu brilhantemente, prosseguiu. "Isso, agora desenhe um 'I'... Lembrasse de como é o 'I', Rin?"

"... Não," mentiu. Lembrava-se claramente de como fazer o 'I' e, inclusive, todas as outras letras. De fato, achava que nem precisava mais ter aulas de escrita com seu Lorde. Contudo, Rin sabia que, se dissesse que não sabia escrever, ele a ajudaria, o que significava mais tempo junto de Sesshoumaru. Também tinha certeza que, se dissesse que não sabia desenhar uma letra, ele tocaria sua mão e a guiaria sobre o papel, ajudando-a a escrever. O que significava muito mais do que uma simples ajuda para Rin, do que um simples contato.

"Tudo bem, não tem problema," foi exatamente o que ele fez. Sua mão direita, imensa se comparada com a dela, caiu sobre a de Rin, entrelaçando alguns dedos. "Me acompanhe," deslizou o pincel pelo papel, espalhando a tinta preta. Suas mãos apertavam-se cada vez mais contra as da pequena garota, desenhando um 'I' perfeito. "Pronto. Você aprende rápido."

"Obrigado, Lorde Sesshoumaru," agradeceu, suspirando internamente ao perder o contato com a mão do Rei. "Vou guardar isso na memória."

Engoliu as próximas palavras, incerta de como seu Mestre reagiria diante da declaração. _Provavelmente vai achar que é coisa de criança._

Ok, talvez dez anos não fosse a idade exata para apaixonar-se perdidamente.

"Meu Lorde," o pequeno Jacken tropeçou dentro do aposento, retirando um sorriso de Rin.

"Precisa de ajuda, Senhor Jacken?" a criada ofereceu uma mão à ele, a qual foi rudemente empurrada.

"Não, Rin. Posso me virar sozinho," respondeu. "Lady Sarah chegará em exatos dois dias, Lorde Sesshoumaru," Jacken enviou o comunicado com um sorriso orgulhoso. "Eu mesmo providenciei tudo."

A simples menção daquele nome revirou o estômago de Rin. Apesar de ter um corpo de criança, era quase tão astuta quando um adulto. Sabia o que a Lady vinha fazer em seu Reino. Acordos políticos podiam ser um grande estorvo, _especialmente_ quando envolviam a palavra 'casamento'.

Parou um pouco com seus devaneios para escutar Sesshoumaru falar.

"Vou indo, Rin," ele empurrou a cadeira para trás com charme, e encarou a criada antes de partir. "Fique aqui treinando um pouco mais. Depois você pode voltar aos seus afazeres," a última frase foi abafada pelo barulho da porta se fechando, enquanto Rin inclinava-se desolada sobre a mesa.

Tomou o pincel nas mãos, molhando-o na tinta preta para recomeçar a escrever. Começou pelo 'S', traçando as curvas do símbolo com precisão. Passou para o 'E', girando o pincel sobre a folha branca.

Ficou infinitas horas na sala, riscando a folha, que logo tornou-se cheia de corações e letras enfeitadas, onde lia-se **Sesshoumaru to Rin**, em letras grandes. Olhou, vaidosa, para seu trabalho, soprando suavemente o papel, tomando cuidado para não amassá-lo.

Certificando-se de que a tinta estava seca, dobrou a folha, levando-a consigo até seu próprio quarto, para finalmente guardá-la em uma gaveta pequena, cheia de linhas de costura.

Fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si, caminhando pelo largo corredor. Adorava essa parte do palácio, porque nas paredes, sempre encontrava vários retratos de Sesshoumaru, feitos com habilidade. Em algumas mesas, esculturas delineavam o corpo e as feições formosas do Lorde. Seus olhos cintilavam com excitação diante da beleza da galeria, tendo que erguer a cabeça, algumas vezes, para enxergar as grandes estatuas. Poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro, almejando uma coisa que nunca teria, escondendo por trás de um sorriso sua mágoa.

Balançou a cabeça, dispersando os pensamentos. _Não posso ficar aqui parada, sentindo pena de mim mesma._

Decidiu ir comer alguma coisa, afinal, os barulhos de seu estômago já estavam ecoando pelo longo corredor. _Certo, isso foi um pouco exagerado._

Na cozinha, milhares de mulheres assavam e fritavam, correndo de um lado para o outro com pratos apetitosos, deixando seu cheiro no ar denso. Respirou profundamente, sentindo saliva acumular-se na sua boca, deleitada.

"Se não vai ajudar é melhor sair daqui, Rin," disse uma das cozinheiras. "Tem gente que não pode ficar zanzando pelo palácio o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, como você."

"Mas, Kaguya, estou com fome," queixou-se Rin, balançando as mãos no ar para espalhar a fumaça. "Tem algo queimando?"

Kaguya não se deu ao trabalho de responder, disparando em direção aos fundos do aposento. Rin escutou a mulher tossir ao longe, e murmurou um 'Droga', antes de guiar-se até o colossal jardim, escondido atrás do castelo.

A grama acariciava seus pés à medida que ela caminhava, algumas flores roçando na pele da sua perna. O terreno era tão imenso, que ela não poderia percorre-lo em um dia. Até uma certa parte, as grama era aparada, as flores brotavam em todo canto. Já em outra extensão, as flores eram substituídas por cerejeiras que tocavam o céu, encobrindo sua vista. Nessa época, as flores costumavam desprender-se dos galhos, flutuando até o chão, tocando eventualmente sua pele.

Normalmente, Rin nunca avançava essa parte do jardim, por ordem de Sesshoumaru. _Sesshoumaru..._ Mais uma vez, ele invadia fortuitamente seus pensamentos, disposto a conservar sua imagem em sua mente, eternamente. Sorriu melancólica, alisando os cabelos. Nunca passaria de uma amiga para a pessoa que ela _justamente_ queria ser mais que uma.

Dois dias eram tudo que a restava como amiga dele. Dois _dias_. Depois, provavelmente, ele esqueceria de si para passar a dar atenção total à sua Lady. _Sarah... Será bonita?_

Apoiou suas costas numa árvore, escorando até o chão. Entrelaçou os dedos e colocou-os sobre seu colo, cerrando os olhos. O vento afagava seus cabelos, sutil como suas mãos costumavam ser ao acariciar os cabelos de Sesshoumaru. Contemplou o céu ser colorido pouco a pouco por nuances escarlate, enquanto o sol descia e o escuro a rodeava. _O sol ainda não se foi completamente... Acho que posso ficar aqui por mais alguns minutos._

Porém, quando imaginou o interior do palácio, não viu ninguém preocupado consigo. Nenhuma cozinheira buscando-a para servir-lhe o jantar. Nenhuma arrumadeira revirando os quartos a sua procura. E, principalmente, nenhum Sesshoumaru correndo exasperado pelos cantos dos grandes salões, chamando seu nome.

Nada.

Eram todos borrões alegres desfrutando de sua falta de sorte, trabalhando, cozinhando, arrumando, limpando.

"_Tem gente que não pode ficar zanzando pelo palácio o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, como você."_ Ela realmente não fazia nada o dia inteiro? Arrumava algumas camas e só. O resto do dia ficava pensando _nele_.

_É por isso que ele não gosta de mim... Sou inútil. _

Subitamente, o jardim não parecia mais tão colorido, e o escarlate pintado no céu transformou-se em uma grande mancha vermelha escorrendo de ponta a ponta, vivido como sangue.

Abraçou suas pernas quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, como se lavassem o céu. _Ultimamente tem chovido tanto..._

Mas assim era melhor, dessa forma ela desviava seus pensamentos _dele_. _"timo, estou pensando nele de novo._

Ele não se preocupava, concluiu. Ninguém se preocupava, ou sentia sua falta. Ninguém se _importava_.

"Eu disse para nunca vir para cá, Rin," como se fosse um reflexo automático, ao escutar a voz de seu Lorde, Rin virou a cabeça para a direita e em seguida para a esquerda. O escuro já estava predominante, e isso apenas dificultou ainda mais suas tentativas.

"Lorde Sesshoumaru?" chamou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e abaixando outra, adquirindo um semblante desconfiado.

"Vamos embora," sua voz estava sufocada pela vasta árvore portada entre eles, Rin percebeu. _Está no outro lado da árvore... Por quanto tempo esteve lá?_

"Por favor, não," suplicou, apertando mais os joelhos contra seu peito. "Não podemos ficar mais um pouco?"

"Você pode voltar aqui qualquer dia, sabe," assegurou à menina. Ela jamais encontrou a censura implícita na frase, muito menos a preocupação.

"Eu sei, mas mesmo assim," terminou, deixando a perspicácia de Sesshoumaru decifrar o resto. "Pode ir, se quiser. Eu fico aqui," _sozinha, como sempre fiquei_.

"Não."

Ela sabia que ele queria ir. _Sou um empecilho para tudo, é por isso que ele me odeia_. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, impedindo que as lágrimas corressem por suas macias bochechas. Não era tão fraca, tão imune aos próprios sentimentos.

"Quero ficar um pouco mais com você, Rin."

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

De manhã cedo não tinha vontade de levantar. Havia ficado acordada até tarde, enquanto sua mente enfeitava os momentos que compartilhou com seu Lorde, na noite passada. Nem em seu sono encontrou paz, seus sonhos criando imagens fictícias, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam tão reais.

"Não disse que ela chegaria amanhã?!"

"Perdão, Meu Lorde, parece que ela adiantou-se, não sei –"

"Pare de se desculpar e vá acomodá–la enquanto eu me arrumo."

"Acomodá–la onde, Meu Senhor?"

"Não sei, em qualquer lugar, só a mantenha ocupada."

As vozes alcançaram o quarto silencioso de Rin, atravessando as paredes pouco espessas. Tampou os ouvidos com o travesseiro, tentando inutilmente não escutar a conversa. Não queria saber, não quando parecia finalmente ter encontrado seu sossego. _Por que agora, por que hoje?_

Vendo que não conseguia enganar seus ouvidos, levantou-se da cama com um suspiro insatisfeito. Como não queria topar com o novo inquilino, desceu pelos fundos para entrar na cozinha. Todos estavam ocupados, aos seus olhos, portanto, decidiu preparar seu próprio desjejum. Nada muito requintado, apenas uma asa de galinha do dia anterior, afinal, não podia se dar ao luxo de depender das habilidades dos outros. _Morreria de fome._

Aquele dia passou estranhamente devagar, e ela buscou manter-se afastada do palácio, não desejando escutar os elogios que seu Mestre oferecia aquela estranha.

Sentia-se doente por dentro.

Ela não queria saber a verdade, ela não _precisava_ saber. _Se você estiver me enganando, por favor, não demonstre... Eu não quero saber. _

Quando retornou ao castelo, já era noite. Ao que parecia, todos estavam dormindo, por isso, tentou ser cautelosa ao percorrer os salões, evitando fazer barulho. Obstante a alguns ruídos, sua passagem pelo palácio foi silenciosa.

Chegou ao segundo andar, atravessando o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Nas primeiras noites, tudo que escutava por entre essa porta era a uniforme respiração de seu Lorde e sua Lady. Até que a serenidade transformou-se em suspiros irregulares, seguidos por arquejos constantes e estalos da mola do colchão. Até que Rin não conseguisse mais dormir, importunada pelo estardalhaço do quarto ao lado. Cada dia mais alto, mais agitado, mais _vivo_. Tão inquietos que podia pintar na sua mente a cena, o desejo. Perturbada, mudou-se para o quarto do andar de baixo, junto com os outros criados. Mas os gemidos viraram gritos, e o movimento agitado da cama acima fazia o teto vibrar.

_Parem, parem, parem..._

Procurou por um papel qualquer nas gavetas do aposento, agradecendo internamente quando achou um.

O que deveria escrever? 'Adeus, Meu Lorde, estou partindo'? Claro que não. Seu coração não podia mais agüentar tanto desprezo, tanta frieza.

Começou por aí.

"_**Meu Lorde,**_

_**Meu coração não pode mais agüentar tanto desprezo, tanta frieza."**_

Sentiu-se aliviada, como se um peso fosse tirado de seus pulmões, e ela pudesse respirar novamente. _Essa é a coisa certa a fazer._

"_**Por favor, me perdoe, mas eu não estarei em casa novamente. Nunca mais.**_

_**Talvez algum dia, mal consciente, você diga: 'Não está faltando alguma coisa?'**_

_**Você não ira chorar por minha ausência, eu sei. Você me esqueceu há muito tempo atrás.**_

_**Eu sou tão trivial...? Eu sou tão insignificante...?**_

_**Alguém está sentindo minha falta?**_

_**Apesar de que eu morreria para saber que você me ama, eu estou totalmente só.**_

_**E seu eu sangro agora, eu sangrarei para sempre, sabendo que você não se preocupa.**_

_**E se eu durmo só para sonhar com você, eu sempre acordo só.**_

_**E sou só, mesmo com tanta gente a minha volta."**_

Pensou em riscar as palavras, esquecer o assunto e voltar a dormir. Afinal, isso tudo não era tão ruim, certo...?

As palavras foram sugadas de seu pincel, doces palavras que ela queria dar à ele. Tudo que conseguia, era lamentar a perda de algo que nunca possuiu. Lamentar, nunca lutar.

"_**Passei tanto tempo jogando pedras na sua janela, que nunca parei para bater na porta da frente."**_

Talvez, usar metáforas baratas não fosse a melhor forma de se despedir. De qualquer jeito, por que se importava tanto? Não fazia diferença alguma para ele se ela estava presente ou não, fazia?

"_**Você nunca quis estar comigo, mesmo sabendo do meu apelo silencioso por sua companhia."**_

A tinta manchou o papel, umedecida por suas lágrimas. Claro, isso para ele não fazia diferença nenhuma.

"_**Eu estou partindo porque eu não quero ouvir isso vindo de você."**_

_Eu não quero saber._

"_**Eu não quero saber se você está brincando comigo, se a trata melhor do que me tratava."**_

Pôs um dedo sobre a tinta, espalhando a mancha preta. Secou as bochechas com o mesmo dedo, sujando seu rosto.

"_**Só quero que você saiba que eu não queria deixá-lo ir, mas você escapou por entre os meus dedos, independente de quanto eu os apertasse, tentando mantê-lo em minhas mãos.**_

_**Mas, eu te dei meu amor e você o recusou. Você nunca abriu seus olhos para o amor a sua volta.**_

_**Não tente negar, eu sei quando você mente."**_

E, se por acaso, ele se importasse? Não estaria ela sendo muito insensível?

"_**Não vou ficar, porque sei o quanto isso te aborrece. Sei que não quer me magoar, mas é inevitável.**_

_**Me dói machucar você."**_

_Tola_, censurou-se mentalmente.

"_**Não quero acordar dessa mentira que eu vivo. Prefiro partir pensando que não me odeia, do que esperar para descobrir algo que, no fundo, eu já sei.**_

_**Eu cresci cada vez mais fraca dentro dessa mentira, e é por isso que eu tenho que partir.**_

_**Escutar tudo que eu lutei tanto para conquistar cair no chão pouco a pouco. Sabendo que, no fim, não vou ser eu que colarei os pedaços de volta."**_

Por que ela não disse simplesmente 'Adeus'? Doía muito mais ficar prolongando a despedida, principalmente quando ela sabia que, se pudesse, passaria sua vida toda escrevendo essa carta, somente para não ter que chegar no 'Adeus'.

"_**Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu, onde ninguém saberia quem somos. Onde você me amaria tanto quando eu o amo agora.**_

_**Eu sonhei por tanto tempo... Eu não posso mais sonhar. **_

_**Adeus, meu Lorde, meu amigo, meu amor.**_

_**Eternamente sua,**_

_**Rin."**_

Era a primeira noite daquela semana que não chovia. De certa forma, isso a entristecia, já que as pequenas gotas haviam se tornado sua confidente de inúmeros momentos de insônia.

Mas ventava. Forte. A pequena fresta que tinha aberto em sua janela começava a incomodá-la, arrepiando os pelos do seu corpo. Estirou seus últimos minutos naquele quarto o máximo que pôde, observando os objetos e recordando as lembranças que eles traziam. Gravou a fogo cada detalhe em sua mente.

Perdida em pensamentos, nem percebeu quando as folhas em cima da mesa, traçadas com sua letra, voaram junto com o vento.

"_Quero ficar um pouco mais com você, Rin."_

"_Pronto. Você aprende rápido."_

"_Você pode voltar aqui qualquer dia, sabe."_

Não foi difícil sair do palácio. Os guardas mal notaram sua presença, e, os mais astutos, acreditaram quando ela disse que ia apenas 'dar uma volta'.

Andou por horas seguidas, nunca parando para olhar para trás. Sabia que, se olhasse, voltaria. _Não quero voltar..._ Não tinha mais sossego no castelo, vivendo por alguém que não repara sua presença ou ausência. As Terras do Oeste eram extensas, e ela rezou para que conseguisse chegar à fronteira antes do sol nascer, caso contrário, teria problemas para sair do Reino.

Puxou a pequena bolsa mais para cima, ajeitando-a sobre seu ombro. Havia andado muito, e seus pés suplicavam por algum descanso. _Não posso parar agora._

Soube que tinha alcançado a fronteira quando avistou o rio Tenseiga à frente. Ele não era fundo, portanto, poderia cruzá-lo a nado. _Sesshoumaru me ensinou a nadar. Só preciso agitar os braços e as pernas._ Assim ela fez, cortando as águas em pouco menos do que alguns minutos.

Mas, e agora?

_Para aonde eu vou?_

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

_**N/A: Sei o que devem estar pensando: "Que diabos?! E a Kagome?! E o Inuyasha?! E o ROMANCE?!" XD**_

_**Acreditem, esse capítulo não foi um completo desperdício de tempo, pelo contrario, ele será bastante útil.**_

_**A segunda parte da carta de Rin foi baseada na música "Missing", do Evanescence, Não está traduzida corretamente, eu modifiquei alguns trechos para que se encaixassem na personagem.**_

_**Um presentinho para os fãs de Sessh/Rin. Me agradeçam com review's XDDD**_

_**Falando nelas, MUITO OBRIGADO! Adoro receber os comentários de vocês (sorriso largo)**_

_**Nayome Isuy: **Hey, 'miga! Você sabe que eu adoro suas review's, neh?_

_Como você mesma pôde ver, esse cap foi mais 'pacifico', por assim dizer XD Sei que provavelmente esperavas um romancezinho Inu/Kag, mas eu TINHA que escrever isso, entende? XDDD_

_Amu você! /o/_

_**LP Vany-chan: **Hehehe, minha narrativa é uma coisa mesmo, todo mundo fala XDD Acho que o mais legal é que ela não pode ser comparada a de nenhuma outra pessoal, como você disse. É uma bagaça com vários estilos, mas acho que o predominante é o Angst mesmo XD_

_Muito obrigada pela review! Não desanime, continue comentando que eu continuo postando XDD_

_**K-chan:** Que bom que está gostando (sorriso). Acho que não demorei muito com essa atualização, demorei? _

_Espero que também goste desse capítulo o/_

_**Próximo cap: "Inconvenientes".**_

_Brandy_


	6. Inconvenientes

-

-

-

_Capítulo 5: Inconvenientes_

--

--

--

--

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Nos primeiros dias, Kagome tomava banho sozinha, comia sozinha, medicava-se sozinha. Parecia um animal ferido, escondendo-se. Não falava com ninguém, e jamais saia do quarto. Inuyasha tentou aproximar-se incontáveis vezes, mas sempre era expulso a gritos. _E, claro, sua gentileza era predominante... Notem o sarcasmo, sim?_

"Abra a maldita porta, cadela!" ordenou Inuyasha, esmurrando a madeira.

"Vá cagar, cretino!" Kagome berrou de volta, sem nem ao menos mexer-se dentro do aposento.

_Oh, agora entendo porque eles são 'almas gêmeas'. _

"Inuyasha, ela _nunca_ vai abrir a porta desse jeito," avisou Sango, depositando uma mão no ombro do Rei.

"Vá se foder, vadia suja," replicou à Kagome, ignorando o comentário da criada.

Esperou o xingamento de Kagome, pronto para dar outra resposta mal-educada. Mas ele nunca veio.

_Suja_, ecoou Kagome. _Eu sou suja... Imunda._

Ela disparou em direção ao pequeno banheiro, situado no mesmo quarto em que ela estava. Praguejou ao perceber que os baldes de água, deixados diariamente pelos servos à sua porta, já haviam acabado. Precisava de água, logicamente, e para isso... Ia ter que abrir a porta.

"Mulher, onde diabos você se meteu?!" perguntou Inuyasha, sua orelhas completamente direcionadas ao pequeno aposento.

Com um estampido, a porta foi aberta, topando com o nariz de Inuyasha. "Aqui, seu cachorro cego," respondeu Kagome, e, antes que ele pudesse interpretar todas as novas informações, ela fechou a porta, pegando o balde que, como sempre, estava bem na frente do quarto.

De volta ao banheiro, despejou todo o conteúdo do vaso na banheira, sentindo os pontos mal feitos no seu ombro abrirem sob a ação do peso que carregava. _Merda, de novo_. Com os dedos de sua outra mão deslocados, não conseguiu costurar o ferimento da maneira certa, de modo que ele sempre rasgava. Despiu-se o mais depressa que pôde, buscando evitar que o sangue manchasse seu yukata. Com a mão esquerda, desenrolou as faixas que envolviam suas coxas, sentindo a carne prender-se no tecido em alguns pontos. Fez o mesmo com os pés, fechando os olhos para bloquear a dor.

Entrou na banheira, todos os machucados ardendo ao tomarem contato com a água fria. Com a esponja em mãos, começou a esfregar as pernas, friccionando tão forte que a pele pálida tornou-se vermelha. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, e, apesar da dor em seu corpo apenas aumentar com o atrito descontrolado, ela não parava.

Sentia-se podre por dentro.

Mergulhou, afundando completamente sob a água. Permaneceu submersa o máximo que seu fôlego permitiu e, ao emergir, seus fios negros grudaram em suas costas. Escondeu seus dedos em seus cabelos úmidos, procurando por nós. _Também estão sujos..._ Esfregou-os com a palma das mãos, molhando-os de segundo em segundo.

Enrijeceu quando a porta foi aberta com um estrondo, e, automaticamente, se virou para encontrar um Inuyasha muito irritado. Observou as emoções transformarem seu semblante, passando de nervosismo para confusão, de confusão para espanto, e de espanto para fascínio. Kagome submergiu, encobrindo seu corpo com a água.

_Esqueci de trancar a porta..._

"Kagome, é a terceira vez que você toma banho hoje, e ainda nem chegamos na hora do almoço," suspirou Sango. Viu Kagome erguer a cabeça antes de responder.

"Saiam daqui," afundou novamente.

Inuyasha viu, através da água límpida, o vermelho do corpo de Kagome cintilar. Outro tom rubro destacou-se na banheira, e ele não precisou pensar duas vezes para descobrir o que era.

"Pare de ser teimosa e me deixe cuidar dos seus machucados, cadela," exigiu Inuyasha, aproximando-se da jovem.

"Não confio em você," replicou, amargurada. "É por sua causa que eu estou desse jeito, não confio em você," repetiu, dessa vez, com mais ênfase, sem olhar para o hanyou.

"Eu cuido dela, Inuyasha," Sango disse, empurrando o Lorde para fora do quarto. Vendo que ele estava próximo a reclamar, completou. "Não discuta, ela não vai deixar você cuidar dela, pelo menos, não agora," antes de dar as costas ao Rei, piscou incerta. "A propósito, seu nariz está sangrando."

Quando fechou a porta, viu Kagome enrolada em uma toalha, sentada na cama. Abafando um grito com a mão, seguiu o rastro vermelho no chão, que saia do banheiro, e encontrava os pés da morena.

"Por Buda, me deixe ver seus machucados," ajoelhou-se na frente de Kagome, afastando o tecido que cobria o seu corpo. De imediato, a jovem apertou a toalha contra si. "Tudo bem, não vou te machucar."

"Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um animal," grunhiu Kagome, tentando afastar as mãos de Sango. Não confiava nessa mulher, não confiava naquele homem, não confiava em ninguém. Eram todos monstros, piores do que os que ela via em seus sonhos.

"Seus machucados só vão piorar se não cuidar deles," afirmou, sentindo Kagome afrouxar as mãos sobre o tecido. "Só quero ajudar, Kagome."

Como todas aquelas pessoas sabiam seu nome?

"Como sabe meu nome?"

"Inuyasha me contou."

"Como ele sabe?"

"Não sei," suspirou, sem resposta. "Ele disse que sabe porque você é a fêmea dele," apartou a toalha do corpo de Kagome, sentindo os pelos do seu corpo eriçarem quando viu os ferimentos. O ombro rasgado, o peito esfolado, as coxas em carne _viva_... Os pés estavam atolados de bolhas, escoriados. Sua pele estava arranhada em vários pontos, e seu braço coberto de hematomas. No pescoço, marcas de dentes que ela reconheceu serem de Inuyasha. Os lábios estavam inchados, cortados superficialmente, mas, quando ela olhava de perto, os danos pareciam bem maiores. Seu rosto era a parte menos danificada, alguns arranhões grosseiros nas bochechas e na testa, perdidos no meio da delicadeza de sua pele.

"Perdão? Achei que havia pedido para parar de falar comigo como seu eu fosse um animal," apesar de parecer irritada, permitiu que Sango observasse seu corpo nu, analisando os ferimentos. "Eu não sou a fêmea dele... Eu odeio ele," sua voz mal saiu. Sango percebeu a força que Kagome fazia para obstruir a lágrimas, que desciam pouco a pouco pelo seu rosto.

"Você não entende, aquele não era Inuyasha," levantou-se para procurar uma agulha e uma linha nas gavetas do banheiro. "Inuyasha é uma pessoa boa, você verá."

"Espere um pouco," Kagome tentou se levantar, mas seus pés doíam demais para permitir o ato. Suspirou resignada antes de continuar. "Como assim, 'aquele não era Inuyasha'?"

Sango sentou-se ao lado da morena, puxando a linha presa no seu ombro. Sentiu Kagome se encolher com o gesto, e esperou alguns segundos antes de prosseguir.

"Já disse, você não entenderia," hesitou antes de perfurar a pele de sua companheira, atando a carne rasgada com a nova linha.

"Tente."

"Inuyasha é um hanyou," não encontrando confusão nos olhos azuis de Kagome, Sango continuou. "Quando ele sai do palácio, vira youkai. Não consegue controlar o poder que aparece no seu corpo, já que nunca teve que lidar com ele," parou por alguns segundos, jogando sua concentração no ombro de Kagome. Lambeu os lábios enquanto guiava a linha sob a pele lacerada, ouvindo a garota ao seu lado liberar um muxoxo agudo. "Fora da barreira da Shikon, ele é muito vulnerável," percebendo que o nome da Jóia embaralhou a mente de Kagome, explicou. "Shikon no Tama é o nome da Jóia que protege o palácio. Inuyasha a herdou de seu pai," mais umas manobras com a agulha, Sango olhou orgulhosa para seu trabalho. "Pronto."

"Obrigado, Sango," Kagome manejou um sorriso fraco, sentindo seu ombro doer.

"Não foi nada," Sango retribuiu o sorriso, voltando a ajoelhar-se na frente de Kagome. "Vou pedir para Kaede preparar alguma coisa para passarmos nesse ombro mais tarde. Enquanto isso, deixe-me ver seu pé," ergueu o pé direito de sua amiga com uma mão, colocando-o sobre seu joelho. "Hmm, vou passar umas ervas nele e na sua coxa, e depois, enfaixá-los."

_Acho que posso confiar nela._

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Lorde Naraku, tenho certeza de que posso cuidar dessa tarefa," afirmou confiante Bankotsu, curvando os lábios em um meio sorriso.

"Não, não pode," negou Naraku, repousando os pés sobre a mesa. "Você tem que treinar os soldados e, além do mais, aquele hanyou já o conhece."

Com mais um retorcer de lábios, Bankotsu desmanchou a arrogância proeminente em seu rosto, transfigurando o riso em uma careta irritada. O maldito Lorde era um empecilho para sua diversão, prendendo-o nesse campo fétido cheio de guerreiros imundos e fracos.

"Quem o Senhor pretende mandar, então?" perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiada. Com certeza, ele era o homem mais forte do Reino, Naraku não tinha muitas opções.

"Isso é algo que você não precisa saber," girou um pulso, sinalizando para que Bankotsu saísse. Não ousou reclamar diante do olhar gélido do Lorde, estalando a língua para reprimir os resmungos.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"De jeito nenhum!" disse Kagome, resoluta.

"Mas, Kagome, eu não vou conseguir colocar seus dedos no lugar," afirmou Kaede, guardando a mistura que havia criado para passar nos arranhões da jovem. "Nem Sango."

"Não quero ele perto de mim, nem agora, nem nunca!" deslizou um dedo sobre a faixa envolta de sua coxa. "Prefiro ficar com os dedos atrofiados para sempre do que ser tocada por ele mais uma vez," sua voz saiu abafada, e, novamente, ela sentiu-se suja.

"Kagome, eu já te expliquei, lembra?" Sango afagou os cabelos da amiga. "Não foi ele que –"

"Youkai ou não, eram as mãos dele, a pele dele, o..." interrompeu-se, fechando os olhos para bloquear as lágrimas. Não podia chorar, não podia ser tão fraca. Tão _suja_. "Quero tomar banho."

"Kagome, você deve ser a pessoa mais limpa desse Reino!" Kaede confirmou, acenando com a cabeça. "Vou chamar Inuyasha, espere um pouco."

"NÃO!" Kagome puxou seu yukata, escondendo as coxas. Tentou se levantar e seguir Sango, mas seus pés ainda estavam fracos. "Maldição!"

"Kagome, você é definitivamente a alma gêmea de Inuyasha," as feições de Kaede se torceram, abrindo espaço para um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Por que todos acham que eu sou a alma gêmea, fêmea, mulher, ou seja lá o que for daquele retardado?!" vociferou Kagome, de uma maneira que lembrou Kaede do próprio Inuyasha falando, na época em que se casara com Kikyou. "Diabo, eu _não_ sou!"

"Quer você queira, quer você não queira, Kagome, você _é _a fêmea dele," Kaede sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, confortando-a. "Sei como você se sente. Eu também não gostaria de ser mulher dele." Vendo que a jovem ia recomeçar a seção de gritos, adicionou. "Você devia sentir-se privilegiada. Todas as garotas do Reino adorariam trocar de lugar com você. Não sei o que essas meninas vêem de tão esplêndido no Inuyasha."

"Pois bem, estou mais do que disposta a trocar de lugar com uma dessa garotas," esclareceu, ignorando o último comentário de Kaede.

"Sério, Kagome," começou a senhora, tornando-se subitamente sisuda. "Inuyasha tinha uma mulher antes de você aparecer, a Kikyou," Kaede notou Kagome coçar a cabeça. Nos poucos minutos que havia compartilhado com a jovem, percebeu que ela só fazia esse gesto quando estava constrangida ou nervosa. "Você a conhecia?"

"Ouvi falar," respondeu em meio a uma tosse falsa, sem realmente olhar para Kaede. _Você mente muito mal, Kagome_.

"De qualquer jeito," ajeitou-se na cama. "Kikyou amava Inuyasha –"

"Como ela conseguia?" brincou.

"Não me pergunte," Kaede sorriu de volta, observando Kagome mais de perto. "Inclusive, você é muito parecida com ela, em alguns aspectos."

"Quais?" indagou, descontente ao ser comparada com outra mulher. "Temperamento?"

"Não, não, Kikyou era muito calma," viu Kagome franzir as sobrancelhas. "Kikyou era mais alta e mais," imitou o gesto de Kagome, e tossiu falsamente. "Mais cheia, por assim dizer. O cabelo dela era maior e mais liso, e, particularmente, eu prefiro o seu," o gentil tinido de uma risada alcançou os ouvidos fracos da velha. "Era também mais séria."

"Então, no que ela era parecida comigo?"

"A pele," segundos depois, corrigiu-se. "Não, a sua é mais escura que a dela," disse após analisar a pele de Kagome. "Os rostos são parecidos, na minha opinião."

"Entendo," Kagome sorriu sob a analise minuciosa de Kaede. "Me conte mais sobre ela," pediu.

"Kikyou tinha –"

"Eu devia estar dopado quando pensei que essa loca fosse minha fêmea!" a voz de Kaede foi sustada pela de Inuyasha, que estava berrando, como sempre.

"Eles estão chegando," a mulher mais velha disse o óbvio.

"Pelo que eu entendo a respeito do assunto, Inuyasha," dessa vez, era a voz de Sango que falava. "Essas coisas os youkais não escolhem... Você não precisa necessariamente amar a sua fêmea."

"Obrigado por me lembrar," replicou, sarcástico.

Inuyasha abriu a porta com violência, procurando por Kagome no quarto.

"Sabe, se você continuar abrindo as portas desse jeito, vai acabar arrancando uma algum dia," provocou Kagome.

"Olá para você também, cadela," rosnou, aproximando-se.

Kagome recuou sobre a cama, horrorizada com os barulhos que o hanyou conseguia fazer.

Ela tinha _medo_ dele.

Apesar de tudo, Inuyasha não queria que ela sentisse medo dele. Não queria vê-la encolhida na cama, com todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiados, pensando que ele poderia fazer _aquilo_ novamente.

Aquela pontada aguda no peito surgiu mais uma vez. Toda vez que a via desse jeito, aterrorizada, as imagens daquela noite voltavam, tão vividas que ele podia jurar que eram reais. Ela chorava, gritava, gemia.

Odiava ver mulheres chorando, essa em especial, não sabia porque.

Recomeçou, mais gentil dessa vez.

"Certo, bruxa, eu não vou te machucar," ok, talvez não _tão_ gentil, mas, se fosse, não seria Inuyasha.

"Foi o que você disse naquela noite," disso ele não se lembrava.

Finalmente identificou o que era aquela fisgada no seu peito.

_Culpa_.

"Se eu digo que não vou te machucar é porque eu _não vou te machucar_, idiota," deu um empurrão fraco em Kaede, que estava sentada ao lado de Kagome. Com um suspiro, a velha deu lugar para o Lorde.

"Talvez eu e Kaede devêssemos deixá-los a sós," sugeriu Sango.

"Não!" exasperou Kagome.

Aquela fisgada, mais uma vez.

"Me de sua mão," disse Inuyasha, num tom que soava mais como ordem do que pedido.

Tudo em volta de Kagome pareceu parar por alguns instantes. Já fazia uma semana que estava nesse Reino estranho, cheio de pessoas estranhas. Tinham trocado algumas palavras com as criadas que traziam os baldes para que ela pudesse tomar banho, e não foi preciso muito mais para ela considerar essas mulheres suas amigas. Sango havia cativado-a de imediato, assim como Kaede. Mas, por algum motivo, sabia que não deveria confiar nessas pessoas. Todas trabalhavam para _ele_.

E ela o odiava.

Examinou a mão calejada do Rei, estendida próxima de si. A mesma mão que havia tocado-a, maculado-a, _violentado-a. _Não confiava nele.

Quem poderia garantir que as mulheres, consideradas suas amigas, não iriam abandoná-la com o Lorde, para que fosse mais uma vez, violentada, _estuprada_?

Parou, e reveu seus pensamentos.

Sango, Kaede, Koharu, Miyu e até o pequenino Shippou, que havia conversado com ela sobre seus pais há poucos dias atrás... Todos a ajudaram. Se quisessem o seu mal não teriam permitido que ela comesse, se lavasse, ou se medica-se, teriam?

_Claro que não_, se estapeou mentalmente. Eles eram seus companheiros, seus _amigos_. Eram, não eram?

Até Inuyasha era seu amigo, certo? Se ele quisesse, já poderia tê-la tomado a força há muito tempo. Mas não. Ela podia confiar nele, não podia? Afinal, o que ele fez não era tão ruim... De fato, nem foi ele que _fez_ aquilo, foi?

_Foi, foi ele,_ gritou internamente. Ele a torturou, violentou e aprisionou nesse palácio. Ele não era seu amigo. _Nunca será_, repetiu. _Jamais_. Ele só estava esperando o momento certo para fazer tudo de novo, até que ela não agüentasse mais. Ela não confiava nele.

Mas, e seus amigos? Todos já haviam provado que mereciam sua confiança. Mais do que qualquer outro amigo que ela possa ter tido. Eles não permitiriam que Inuyasha fizesse nada de mal consigo. Eles a protegeriam, ela não tinha dúvida.

Acreditando cegamente nisso, ela entregou sua mão a Inuyasha, sentindo a pele áspera apegar-se a sua.

Foi quando o tempo mais uma vez pareceu parar, mas dessa vez, tanto para Kagome quanto para o Lorde.

Eles deixaram o sentimento lavá-los como um mar veranico na praia arenosa, violento, mas ao mesmo tempo mais suave que as nuvens.

As emoções que se alastravam por cada um deles contrastava com todas as idéias que valsaram por suas mentes minutos atrás. Não podiam decifrar o que passava por si, mas o enigma do outro parecia ser facilmente desvendado.

Segurança.

Afeição

Força.

**_Confiança_**.

Desatavam o nó de sentimentos tão rapidamente que parecia irreal.

Coragem.

Paixão.

Estima.

_**Amor**._

Naquele segundo, eles amaram mais do que amavam a própria vida. Confiaram mais do que confiavam em si próprios.

**_Desejo_**.

Mas tão rápido quanto a sensação chegou, ela se foi, arrastando todos os pressentimentos consigo.

Piscaram tantas vezes seguidas que mal conseguiam enxergar direito. Os momentos que passaram como segundos pra ambos parecia ter durado uma eternidade para Sango e Kaede, que se cutucavam e sussurravam segredos uma para a outra. Inuyasha pescou algumas pérolas:

"_Feitos um para o outro."_

"_Vamos preparar o casamento logo."_

"_Repare nos olhares, quanto amor, quanta luxúria!" _

"Querem calar a boca, diabo," praguejou Inuyasha, sentindo suas pálpebras pesadas, do mesmo jeito que ficavam sempre que acabara de acordar. "Estou tentando me concentrar."

"Sei," responderam as duas, em uníssono.

Kagome ainda estava entorpecida, trancafiada na própria mente. _O que exatamente foi isso? _Um estalo despertou a garota, e a primeira emoção que ocupou o vácuo na sua cabeça foi dor. Lancinante. Ela gritou, como uma tentativa de dispersar o pulsar constante nos seus dedos.

"Pronto," Inuyasha disse, abaixando as orelhas. "Tudo no lugar," completou. Não soltou a mão dela, aterrorizado com a simples idéia de se apartar de toda aquela maciez condenada à mão da garota.

Diferente do que imaginara que o toque do Rei traria, ela sentia-se, pela primeira vez na semana, limpa. Completamente, totalmente. Não queria perder a estabilidade que a aspereza da mão dele trazia. A firmeza do aperto lhe dava segurança, e, a partir daquele momento, ela não temia mais Inuyasha.

Claro, ela ainda o odiava.

Mas seu toque era muito bom... Bom demais. Sentiu uma luz, piscando desesperadamente, ascender dentro de sua cabeça, berrando 'SOLTE A MÃO DELE, IDIOTA!'.

Deveria seguir seu conforto ou aquele aviso?

Percebeu que os dedos de sua mão mexiam-se sobre seu comando, e ela apertou mais a mão daquele estranho. O mesmo fez ele, entrelaçando os dedos. Levou as duas mãos, não propensas a se separarem, até seus lábios, beijando os dedos dela. Beijou o outro, recebendo, de sua mente, o mesmo aviso que Kagome recebeu. Jurou para si mesmo que daria apenas mais um beijo. Mas, o sabor doce enfeitiçava sua boca, e ele seguiu para o outro dedo.

Um pigarreio vindo da direção de Kaede acordou a mente dopada de ambos, e eles se perguntaram:

_QUE MERDA EU ESTOU FAZENDO?!?!?!_

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

--

--

--

--

_**N/A: (autora sorrindo abobalhada para a tela do PC) XD**_

_**Descontraindo o clima Angst da fic com esse romancezinho final XDDD Se esse casal pensa que vou deixá-los desvendar os mistérios do amor tão facilmente estão MUY enganados! MWAHUAHUA XDDD**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado, obstante aos comentários insanos da autora xD Acho que o número de reviews vai aumentar com isso o.o XD**_

_**Esse cap teve 8 páginas no Word... Juro que ia continuar, mas eu queria terminar com esse gancho... Não me matem XDD**_

_**Review's:**_

_**Nayome Isuy: **Tadaa, Inu/Kag pra você o/ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado... Particularmente, foi meio difícil escreve-lo, porque não gosto muito do casal Sessh/Rin XP Mas, o que eu não faço pelos meus leitores? XD_

_Obrigado por ler (sorriso largo)_

_**Akane Kittsune: **A continuação pra você /o/ _

_Espero que goste tanto desse capítulo quanto gostou do passado o/_

_**K-chan: **Não sabes como tua review me anima! Ficou muy happy que você esteja acompanhando e gostando, e espero que esse cap tenha matado um pouquinho da sua curiosidade XD._

_Beijos o/_

_**Pessoal, sei que demorei um pouco com esse capítulo, mas, as provas finais estão chegando, e eu vou ter que dar **pelo menos** uma lida na matéria T.T**_

_**Voltem aqui na quinta e vocês terão um cap novo a sua espera! - promessa é divida - (sorriso amarelo).**_

_**Prox capítulo: "Tudo uma Questão de Tempo" **_

_**Bye bye o/**_

_Brandy_


	7. Tudo uma Questão de Tempo

-

-

-

_Capítulo 6: Tudo uma Questão de Tempo_

-

-

-

-

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha largou a mão de Kagome quase que imediatamente, esmurrando-se mentalmente.

"Podemos sair, se vocês desejarem," comentou Kaede, desviando os olhos do casal.

"Não será preciso, Kaede," informou Kagome, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. "O Lorde já está de saída," jogou um olhar de soslaio para o Rei, algo que ele interpretou como um 'caia fora' civilizado.

Bufando, caminhou até a porta semi-aberta, limpando a boca com a manga de sua veste. _Não acredito que fiz isso._ Notando o gesto de Inuyasha, Kagome puxou a manga de sua yukata para esfregar sobre sua boca, mostrando ao Lorde que também sentia-se enojada. Apenas segundos depois, quando viu Kaede franzir as sobrancelhas de um modo bem peculiar, percebeu que ela não tinha motivos para limpar os lábios. Mais uma vez, corou até o último fio de cabelo.

"Me dê um minuto, Kagome," pediu Sango, seguindo Inuyasha e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kagome deu de ombros, ainda tentando juntar os fragmentos do que aconteceu há algum tempo atrás. Era tudo como um sonho, de modo que ela não se lembrava _exatamente_ o que havia ocorrido. Levantou a mão direita, vendo que seus dedos estavam no lugar, finalmente.

"Então, Kagome," começou Kaede, sentando ao lado da jovem. "Não disse que vocês iam se dar bem?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Não é nada do que você está pensando!" advertiu ela, coçando a cabeça. "Eu odeio ele."

"Claro que odeia," repetiu, irônica. "Vocês já começaram a se entrosar, não negue –"

"Não!" balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes. "Ele ajeitou meus dedos, era o _mínimo _que ele podia fazer depois... daquilo," sentiu vontade de chorar. Como ela podia ter sentido se quer compaixão pelo homem que fez coisas tão horríveis consigo? Procurou por algum rastro daqueles sentimentos, e, felizmente, não encontrou. Apenas o costumeiro ódio, jazendo estável em toda a parte. Tudo aquilo foi muito estranho, pensou. Entretanto, foi capaz de manejar um sorriso quando constatou, triunfante, que não sentia aquela podridão costumeira. Nem a presença do Lorde a intimidava mais. Resvalou uns dedos pela marca no seu pescoço, estremecendo em seguida. Era estranho, não sentia medo dele, de fato, mas sentia medo de não sentir medo dele. _Ok, isso está começando a me confundir._

No andar de baixo, um hanyou compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos. Vasculhava na sua mente qualquer lembrança dos acontecimentos anteriores, mas tudo que via eram pedaços sem nexo, surgindo em flash nos seus olhos. Estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de sua fêmea ser uma feiticeira. _Espere um pouco... Essa mulher não pode ser minha fêmea! Foi um erro, um erro terrível... Ela é insana._

Mas quando um flash, em especial, iluminou seus olhos, não foi ela que ele pensou ser insana. Beijar aquelas mãos imundas e sentir _prazer_ em fazê-lo era algo que surpreendeu o insurpreendível hanyou. Olhou para os próprios dedos, sentindo-os fervilhar sob a lembrança. Envergonhado, escondeu-os nos bolsos de sua roupa e escorou-se na parede da cozinha. Certamente, estava enlouquecendo, pensou. O formigamento apenas aumentava com o tempo, e ele rosnou com irritação. Fechou o punho, forçando as garras contra a palma para sentir algo além daquela coceira incomoda e dobrar seus pensamentos do toque irresistível. Odiou a novata por retorcer seus sentimentos e forçar todos os seus devaneios para a palavra 'sedutor'.

"Olha só, o inconquistável Inuyasha caindo pela nova garota," Sango despejou seu melhor sorriso no Rei, descansando as costas na parede do mesmo jeito que ele.

"Não estou caindo por ninguém," reclamou indignado, sem se dar ao trabalho de encarar a criada.

"Claro que não," negou Sango, sarcástica com seu riso. "O que foram aqueles olhares ávidos lá em cima, então?"

"Você é uma vesga," replicou Inuyasha, mexendo as orelhas no topo de sua cabeça freneticamente.

"Vamos, eu sei que por dentro você está implorando para que ela desça e te dê uns amassos," passou a língua pelos lábios secos, vendo Inuyasha fazer o mesmo.

Os dedos do Lorde já estavam dormentes a essa hora.

"Eu não quero merda nenhuma," contestou.

"Me morda se eu estiver errada," desafiou Sango, oferecendo o braço esquerdo ao Rei. Com um suspiro engasgado, Inuyasha desviou o rosto, revirando em sua cabeça alguma idéia que contradissesse com a provocação da criada. Praguejando internamente, afastou o braço da mulher com um aviso.

"Se contar para alguém, está morta."

Cruzando os dedos sobre a boca, prometeu com um aceno. "Você devia se declarar para –"

"Eu _não_ amo aquela vadia imunda, entendeu?" alertou com um tom audacioso. "É desejo, só desejo."

"Você sabe, existem milhões de mulheres no Reino que ficariam muito satisfeitas em satisfazer os _seus_ desejos," arriscou mais uma provocação, aliviando-se quando viu o Lorde congelar. "Eu sugeriria Koharu, ela está se guardando para você há bastante tempo."

Piscando várias vezes, Inuyasha absorveu a informação segundos depois. "SUA LUNÁTICA!"

"Ora, não vá me dizer que nunca percebeu o jeito que ela cora quando você está por perto," indagou Sango, com falsa indignação.

"Ela é uma _CRIANÇA_!" anunciou. Todo o estardalhaço na cozinha atingiu, estridente, os ouvidos de Kagome. Escapou do seu tumulto interno, e por isso, agradeceu Inuyasha.

"... Ela também gostava muito de tomar banhos, como você," Kagome mexeu-se embaraçada sobre o colchão. Kaede era tão amigável consigo, e ela nem ao menos prestava atenção no que a senhora dizia.

"Kikyou?"

"Sim," a velha deu um sorriso descontraído, ciente da desatenção de Kagome. "Ela amava muito Inuyasha."

Essa chamou a atenção da morena.

"E ele?" subitamente, sentiu-se ferida com a pergunta. Odiava não saber o que se passava dentro de si própria.

"Infelizmente, não," a resposta veio em meio a um suspiro desapontado. "Inuyasha tinha um carinho especial por Kikyou, era evidente, mas não era amor," repousou uma mão sobre a de Kagome, sentindo os músculos da jovem relaxarem com a resposta. "Ela era como sua melhor amiga, mas ele ainda era solitário. Kikyou tentou seduzir Inuyasha milhares de vezes, mas ela nunca conseguiu lev�-lo para cama," Kagome corou com o nível da informação. Não se interessava pela vida particular do Rei, pensou, contudo, algo dentro de si estava fervilhando de excitação, sôfrego por detalhes. "Inuyasha precisava de Kikyou, mas de um jeito diferente. Precisava de alguém que não o evitasse, que não se afastasse pelo simples fato de ele ser um hanyou, e Kikyou parecia um prato cheio, como pode ver," a palidez da garota nublou a vista de Kaede, assentindo com a cabeça. "Inuyasha era e ainda é muito sensato para se deixar levar por desejo," com o canto do olho, observou Kagome reagir das mais variadas formas sob sua afirmação. "Mas você parece ser uma exceção."

"Como?" piscou debilmente, tentando filtrar a adrenalina que corria por seu corpo.

"Não me diga que não viu o jeito que ele olhava para você."

"Kaede!" repreendeu Kagome.

"E você não estava numa situação muito diferente, sabe."

"Oh, por favor," girou os olhos. "Ele é um babaca."

"Inuyasha sempre viveu por conta própria, desde a morte de seus pais, Kagome," as feições divertidas da mulher caíram, dando-a uma aparência arisca. Talvez tivesse tocado numa ferida, chutou Kagome. "Tudo que tinha eram essas terras, mas ninguém convivia com ele, já que era um hanyou," articulou, encarando a jovem abertamente. "Ele não era ninguém, e isso feria seu orgulho, se é que me entende. Tudo isso criou marcas que nunca saram, Kagome," a voz de Kaede amoleceu, passando para um tom compreensivo. "Ele pode ser um babaca, mas tem razões para ser um."

Compaixão.

Foi a primeira coisa que alcançou os sentidos de Kagome depois do sermão de Kaede.

Percebeu o quão egoísta ela poderia estar sendo, chorando por si mesma enquanto Inuyasha era esmagado pela culpa de ter feito algo tão vil consigo. Passou tanto tempo cegada que seus olhos ardiam ao topar com a realidade. Sango já havia lhe explicado, mas ela era teimosa demais para aceitar que não fora o Rei quem a machucou, destruiu. Era tudo irreal demais.

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Kagome, Kaede confirmou:

"Inuyasha não violentou você," apertou a mão sob a sua. "Foi um youkai, a parte má dele... Está entendendo?"

A idéia de que um youkai a havia deflorado, e não o Inuyasha propriamente dito, ainda era leviana demais para Kagome, mas ela concordou. "Eu entendo, Kaede."

Com o tempo, estava certa de que poderia acostumar-se a verdade.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Por que EU!" questionou Miroku, balançando os braços sobre a cabeça. "Não seria melhor enviar alguém com mais experiência, tipo você?"

"Foi exatamente o que eu disse ao Lorde," disse Bankotsu, empurrando o soldado até a porta da cabana suja. "Vá logo, no palácio do Leste você vai encontrar outro espião, aquele que sempre vai para as missões secretas," informou.

"O Você?"

"É, sei lá como você chama ele, e também não me importo com isso," com um tranco final, Miroku estava fora da cabana. "Pegue um cavalo e suma da minha frente," ordenou, mal escondendo a inveja por não estar no lugar do outro guerreiro.

"Espere, eu nunca vi o –" foi cortado pelo rangido sibilante da porta sendo fechada, e terminou derrotado. "... Rosto dele."

Bom, pelo menos não estava chovendo essa noite. Porém, resolveu não provocar o tempo, vendo as nuvens penosas se aglomerarem sob o céu negro. Apertando o passo, chegou até o gigantesco estábulo, cobrindo o nariz para enganar o odor.

O lugar era dividido com perfeição em dezenas de alas, separadas por um pedaço maciço de madeira. Passeou, analisando meticulosamente cada animal. Queria escolher um que fosse veloz, ou pelo menos, rápido o suficiente para que chegasse até a fronteira sem tomar chuva.

Parou na frente de um cavalo escuro, quase preto. O pelo era lustroso, macio. Ele se remexia impaciente no celeiro, dando coices cegos no ar. Miroku decidiu que este era o ginete ideal, parecia até um corcel. Além do mais, já estava com as ferradura, pôde ver. Seria perigoso demais tentar coloc�-las sozinho.

Encontrou a sela pendurada na madeira, quase despencando em um prego relaxado. Abriu o celeiro devagar, assistindo o animal recuar. Subindo na ponta dos pés, pôs todo o peso, antes em seus braços, no cavalo. Ajustou o arreio, ora apertando ora afrouxando a sela. Forçou um salto, firmando-se sobre o corcel depois de inúmeras tentativas. Ouviu o animal relinchar, e rapidamente puxou o arreio.

"Calma, garoto," murmurou Miroku, interpretando o perfeito cavaleiro. Com leves pontapés na barriga do ginete, ele andou em direção à saída do estábulo em passo largos, porém, lentos.

"Acho que você precisa de um nome," imaginou. "Que tal, Bankotsu?" sugeriu petulante, folgando o arreamento, sinal para que o cavalo aumentasse a velocidade.

Inclinou-se a fim de dissipar a massa de ar que bloqueava o caminho do corcel. Suas mãos se espremeram contra o pelo fofo, tentando manter-se sobre o animal.

Olhou para trás, encarando a trilha de fumaça que as patas do ginete haviam formado, o luxuoso castelo desaparecendo aos poucos, tornando-se cada vez menor. Com certeza chegaria à fronteira sem pegar chuva.

Não tinha dúvidas de que havia escolhido o cavalo perfeito.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

"Pode dar certo," ponderou Kouga, levando outra colherada à boca. "Eu não fazia idéia que a barreira da Shikon enfraqueceria sem aquela mulher," contou animado, alguns pedaços da carne em sua boca voando até o rosto de Ginta.

"Certamente ela ir�," confirmou o lobo, esfregando uma mão espalmada sobre a face suja. "Logo não existirá nem ao menos um traço da barreira, e assim poderemos invadir o castelo de Lorde Inuyasha."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" perguntou, cuspindo cada vez mais a medida que sua agitação crescia. "Não podemos entrar agora!"

Ginta negou com a cabeça. "A barreira ainda é forte, então apenas youkais fracos poderiam entrar no palácio," completou.

"Entendo... Mas o que vamos fazer, então?"

"Podemos mandar uma tropa cercar o castelo a partir do local onde a barreira está mais frágil," avisou, estudando a expressão satisfeita do Lorde.

"Perfeito, faça isso," exclamou, esboçando um sorriso. "Se o hanyou sair do castelo, vocês o pegam."

"Exato," confirmou, erguendo o dedão como um 'ok'. "Mas devo alert�-lo, Meu Lorde, que não ficaremos muito perto do palácio... A barreira ainda é forte por l�, de modo que se avançarmos muito podemos até morrer."

Kouga concordou com um grunhido, sentido metade de sua alegria evaporar.

"Com o tempo nós nos aproximaremos."

Era tudo uma questão de tempo, a partir de agora.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Sesshoumaru deslizou uma mão pelo mapa áspero, marcando mentalmente as áreas mais estratégicas. "Mande rodear o palácio do Leste a partir daqui," seu dedo caiu sobre uma área significativamente longe do castelo. "A cada sete dias, mande os soldados avançarem trezentos passos em direção ao castelo, está claro?"

"Como cristal, Lorde Sesshoumaru," o sapo respondeu com uma reverencia, quase tocando os pés.

"Não demorará muito para a barreira se dissipar completamente," falou para si mesmo, erguendo os olhos ao escutar os passos suaves de sua Lady. "O que quer, Sarah?"

"Por que não vem até o quarto comigo?" Sesshoumaru engasgou. Odiava quando ela usava seu fraco para seduz-lo: o sexo. Estava certo de que, se Rin escutasse, ficaria magoada.

E ele odiava magoar Rin.

A criança amolecia seu coração, e ele quase não conseguia esconder o fato dos olhos dos outros criados. Sua insensibilidade tornava-se fútil diante da presença da garota, e ele sentia-se desprotegido, de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro. Abominava tais sensações, ao mesmo tempo em que o desejo de possui-las pela eternidade era tentador. Ao mesmo tempo em que a garota o confundia, esclarecia. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele a amava, odiava.

Estava perdido, trancafiado pelas próprias emoções, incapaz de control�-las. Detestava a menina por torn�-lo tão débil e vulnerável à suas pequenas aparições. Tudo nela o provocava, inflamava, excitava. Em um corpo de criança, de uma garota que nem havia chegado à puberdade, encontrava a chave para suas fantasias sexuais, noturnas e matutinas, constantes a partir do momento em que ela exibia-se.

Entretanto, nada mudava o fato de que ela ainda era uma _criança_. Pequena e ingênua, inapta de decifrar seus olhares e seus chamados mudos. Nem lembrava de quantos convites haviam passado despercebidos por sua pureza, embrulhados em seus toques ou escondidos em sua voz, quase sempre rouca próxima a ela. Seus sorrisos ele tinha pervertido, as frases ingênuas ele depravou, sua imagem imaculada ele havia corrompido.

Pensando bem, sua visão já estava turva, suplicando pelas aparições relâmpago da menina.

"Agora não, estou pensando," rejeitou a proposta, batendo os dedos contra a mesa.

Sinceramente, não importava-se com os sentimentos de Sarah. A Lady já devia saber que não passava de uma sombra da jovem mocinha que roubou seu coração, seu corpo, sua alma, cada parte de si. No escuro da noite, Lady Sarah transformav�-se em sua pequena Rin, e nela ele descarregava o seu amor.

"Jacken, chame Rin," exigiu e, vendo o ciúme colorindo a face da Lady em diferentes tons de vermelho, mentiu. "Quero que ela faça um remédio com aquelas ervas... Estou com certa dor de cabeça."

"Posso fazer isso, querido," interveio Sarah, tocando superficialmente o braço do Lorde. Recuou alguns passos quando recebeu o olhar indiferente do Rei, fitando-a com desleixo.

"É para isso que empregados existem, Sarah," retrucou.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha ecoava a última frase de Kaede.

"_Sem Kikyou, a Shikon no Tama enfraquecer�, e a barreira irá desaparecer, eu sei que você sabe, então, tome alguma providencia... Rápido."_

Estalou a língua, suas orelhas se achatando contra os fios prateados.

"_Não confio em você."_

"_Odeio você."_

"_Vá cagar."_

"INUYASHA!" berrou Kaede, sua garganta arrebentando. "Não é hora para ficar sonhando acordado."

"Cale-se," pensava se poderia conversar com Kagome essa noite. Talvez ela não se sentisse tão intimidada com sua presença, já que –

"Como ousa falar assim com uma pessoa velha como eu, seu grosso?"

"Pare de me interromper, velha," resmungou, massageando as têmporas.

"Acho que você ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação," agarrou o pulso direito do Lorde, batendo-o contra a mesa. "Sem a Shikon não temos barreira e dessa forma os outros Reinos terão acesso livre pelo palácio e, como se não bastasse, você não terá nada para conter seu sangue de youkai. O que vai fazer depois disso?"

"Matar o Reino todo?" puxou o braço, voltando a formular sua conversa com Kagome. _Ol�, Kagome. Por que não nos deitamos naquela cama e resolvemos nossas diferenças? ... Não... Que tal: Hey, Kagome, talvez nós pudéssemos trocar uns amassos e acabar com as frustrações um do outro por meio do sexo... Soa bem... – _

"Por Buda, vá anunciar uma procura por sacerdotisas no Reino, antes que eu arranque sua língua," levantou uma mão, sinalizando um 'basta'.

"Que seja," bufou.

Analisando a expressão pensativa de Inuyasha, Kaede logo deduziu que aquela mistura de zanga e mal-humor só podia significar uma coisa.

"Está pensando em Kagome," não era uma pergunta.

"Como?" franziu as sobrancelhas, suas pupilas dilatadas perdendo o brilho. "Não estou."

"Suas pupilas estavam enormes."

"E daí?"

"Elas só ficam assim por dois motivos: um, ramen. Dois, Kagome."

"Da onde você tirou isso!"

"Me conte, o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada que seja da sua conta, velha intrometida," cruzou os braços sobre o peito, corando levemente.

"Inuyashaé sério, o que aconteceu hoje de manhã?"

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Seus rugidos caminhavam pelos salões do castelo, trombando ocasionalmente com as paredes.

"Onde ela est�!" questionou, seus olhos dourados tingindo-se com um vermelho escuro, tão rapidamente que as pessoas mal percebiam.

Silêncio foi a sua resposta, inconveniente. Revirara todo o palácio, mas não encontrou sequer um rastro de Rin. As cozinheiras catavam os cacos espalhados pelo chão, enquanto Sesshoumaru despedaçava outros objetos ao longo das escadas, deixando uma trilha de vidro por onde passava.

As desavisadas lançavam olhares animados para o Lorde, achatando-se contra as paredes quando suas presas manifestavam-se e seus olhos cintilavam. Às indagações do Rei elas apenas davam de ombros, assim como os demais.

"Lorde Sesshoumaru!" o coaxar preencheu seus ouvidos.

"Onde ela est�?"

"Os guardas disseram que ela passou pelos portões ontem de madrugada,dizendo que só ia dar uma volta," respondeu prontamente, eriçado com o nervosismo do Rei. "Sabe, acho que era mentira..."

"Onde. Ela. Est�?" vociferou sobre Jacken, as palavras se perdendo no meio de sua raiva.

"Senhorita Rin fugiu, Lorde Sesshoumaru."

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

-

-

-

-

_**N/A: Tadaa, mais sete páginas para vocês o/**_

_**Não fiquei satisfeita com esse capítulo, mas como eu já estava guardando ele hámuitos dias, e apesar de todas as mudanças ele continuava uma PIIII, eu resolvi publicar.**_

_**Mesmo assim, espero que gostem.**_

_**AHÁ, não disse que as review's iam subir com o último cap? XDDD **_

_**Próximo capítulo: "No rastro de Rin" (sério, os títulos dos capítulos pioram cada vez mais XD)**_

_Brandy _


End file.
